The Distant Waves
by brittany.pehlke
Summary: In the 69th Hunger Games two girls from two separate districts choose between friendship and survival. They have the opportunity to go in as careers or to join their own pack. What will these unfortunate's do to survive. Will they throw away their humanity just to live in fear for the rest of their lives?
1. Chapter 1

Deanie's POV #1

The water brushed against my knees as the waves grew higher as I walked deeper in the ocean. Although I was wearing a full body swimsuit, I could still feel the coldness of the water. What little difference this body suit did in the spring. Its freezing in the water this time of year. Being as the water just melted the last of the ice from the toughest winter, the water needs time to warm up. I don't have the time for the water to warm up, actually I'm always fishing all year round. I mean my district is the fishing district, district 4. Seeing as that I'm homeless it doesn't surprise any workers that I'm taking part of their haul. They let me take as much as I want anyways. They are the only people that actually care for my well being thats why they leave me alone, while others get me in trouble. I could hear people whispering my name in disgust right now. 'Deanie is such a mistake to this district.' It didn't bother me, because today is the day of the reaping and everyone is now spending time with their loved ones. Mourning for their children that have already gone or spending time with their children while they can. I'm glad I don't have a family to care for, or disappoint.

With the suns rays beaming off the water like a magnifying glass, it was hard to focus on the fish beneath the water. I had to try anyways. Although I didn't have the sunglasses like the other fishermen had, I didn't need them to block out the sun. I had my other senses. I raise the trident in my right hand ready for a fish to be nabbed. The trident is easily carried in my muscular arms, but today they feel weak. They always do on the day of the reaping. My thoughts trail away from the fish as I think about the Reaping. I hope my name gets called today. Since I am 16 my name is put in five times. I can put extra in, but I don't need to if I've got fish to hunt and berries to pick. Although I want my name put in more. It would be a way out for me, either win and be set for the rest of my life or die and be out of this shit place. I haven't decided yet. I find my self looking into the distance of the ocean. Watching the gaurd sharks do their job. You can't see them unless the sun hits their scales at the right angle. My eyes are blinded for a second. Then memory floods back towards me like a tidal wave.

I run with my mother holding her hand. I was ten and she was still holding my hand I never liked it, but now I find it comforting because she is crying and is in fear. My father waits at our door in the distance and my mother runs faster. I tumble over my feet but my mom just roughly tugs me up. There is a look in my fathers face that I've never seen before. Fear? Terorror? I don't know but I'm scared.

"What happened?" He grabs my mothers shoulders and pulls me beside him.

"The peacekeepers-" Her sobs stop her. "I was at the docks with Deanie when," she looks behind her. "They were linning people on the ground with the guns ready." She clears her throat. "I went up to one and smacked the gun out of their hand." She escapes my fathers grasp. "He looked at me as if he was happy I'd done it, then they all trained their guns on them and shot them." Her head shakes and searches some more. "I just grabbed D and ran. I lost them after a couple minutes but," Her head darts all around us. "We need to leave."

My dad looks at my mother with thoughtful eyes, after a minute he speaks coarsly. "Remember our plan?"

"Yes, but what about Deanie?" I look up at her. "She's not a strong swimmer." She grabs my shoulders close to her. "We can't leave her in this hell hole." She waves her hands in the daylight. "Not in this disaster."

"Yes we can." He looks deep in her eyes. "We leave her in our house and once they barge in they will find only her and swipe her memory and take her to Panam." He looks down at me. "Hopefully turn her into an Avox."

"Then she will become one of them." She has hatred in her eyes.

"It will be better than dead." He spits at her. "Come on we're wasting time." He grabs me by the hand and shoves me into the house and kisses my cheek and runs off with my mother trailing behind.

I jump off the bed and follow my parents out of our sad excuse for a house and follow behind them. I hear a gunfire in the distance and my parents begin to sprint faster. I can't keep up. They reach the dock and dive straight into the water. They don't seem to care that its shallow. I sit on the edge of the dock waiting to see my parents leave me. The waves seem calm today and the sun seems less bright against the water. I watch the sun rays bounce off the water more than I watch my fleeding parents. The water is calming me though, it seems to be drying away my tears that have been planted on my face since my mom smacked the gun out of the peacekeepers hand. My parents are way past boarders now. I follow the suns path with its usual hit of the water, when I see an unusual reflection in the water. Its a shark. Only ten feet away from my parents and its coming close to them. They can't see it. I want to scream, but my throat is caught. Whats wrong with you Deanie? Use your voice. As I open my mouth to let them know about the dangeer, the water is filled with red. The water is splashed and thrashed in a feeble attempt to escape. They're gone now. My parents are gone. I'm alone. I have no family or friends. Only myself. A hand claspes on my shoulder as I stand looking at the remains of my parents.

"You should go home." I look up at a peacekeeper. "Before anyone see's you." He walks away from me. I stand alone for a minute until more peacekeepers come. Then a run to my home. My only possesion.

The reflection bounces at my eyes and I snap back to realality. Stupid sharks. Stupid world. I hold the trident in front of me. I caught enough fish today I'm good for now. I'll do some fishing tomorrow. I have to get ready for the reaping in a couple hours anyways. Everyone has to show up to the reaping, unless you are deathly ill. If you don't its punishable by death. Maybe I should do that instead of wasting everyones time. I shake the thought, then people will just think I'm a coward. I sling my trident over my shoulder and walk out of the water towards my shack. I made my home in one of the many abandoned fishing sheds. Sometimes I think the fishermen just kept it up so that I can sleep somewhere that isn't on the street. I honestly think they just kept it up because they didn't want to waste their time on something that small. I like the first one better.

My shack is small but it is my only home. I ran away from my original home that night, thinking that the peacekeepers would burn it down. All they did was board it up and left it for nature. I could live there, but its too close to other people in this district and it homes to many memories for me. I like this place though. Its free and its not too big. I have enough room in the corner for a cot and I have a laundry basket that I found litering the water, that holds my clothes. I don't have many clothes but I have nice ones for the reaping and my everyday clothes. Of course I have my school clothes, but I don't go to school much. I mean I don't need it I can just fish. I riffle through the basket and find my mothers dress. Its blue like the colour of the ocean, and it has tints of silver in it that sparkles at certain angles, like the skin of the shark. I drop the clothes on the cot and strip from my whole body swim suit. I quickly slip the dress on my chubby belly and straighten it out. I don't understand how my belly is big but everything else about me is thin. I have long legs and long arms. Although they are muscular. I grab the brush and begin brushing my hair and leave my hair down and wavy. My mother always told me that my brown hair had the waves of the ocean. Then she told me that my light green eyes were the seaweed underneath the waves. I don't look at myself in the mirror, I just storm off to the main square to get this over with.

I walk up the main street to get to the square. I'm happy because nobody is looking at me and nobody is talking or whispering about me. Today everyone is an outcast. Today everyone is talked about. Today everyone is quiet.

"Hey!" My thought is caught short by the tall muscular blonde. "Hey De." I know who it is without seeing him. I turn around grudgingly. His short blonde hair matches his tan muscular body. My lips are straight.

"Hi Finnick." I hate this man sometimes. Or should I say child.

"Whoa." He puts his hand on his chest. "Your welcoming commity is too much for me to take." His smile is so cocky that I want to punch him. I hold my hands.

"What do you want?" I look at him cold. "Your first time here in months and you want to speak to me."

"Yea." He wraps his arm around my shoulder and lays a kiss on my head of waves. "You are the only person I can tollerate in this place."

"Still," I say walking without moving his arm from my shoulder. I did miss him, I have to admit. I haven't really seen much of him since he one the games four years ago. He was only 14 at the time. He's 18 now and has completley filled into his looks. "I haven't spoken to you one on one since I was 12."

"Well I want to fix that." I still wonder at his height. I'm five foot ten and he still has another foot and a half on me. "I mean I do miss hanging out with you." He stops and faces me and becomes serious. "Sure we spoke before I left for the games, but we didn't hang out much after your parents." He pauses. "You know."

"Yes I do know." I slap his arm away from my shoulder and look him in his eyes. "I just don't think we should do that." I don't want to build a relationship with someone, that I know is just going to leave me once the reapings are over. "I have to go." before he can say anything. I storm off to the square.

It takes me five minutes to reach the square and it takes another ten minutes to get registered. I am told to line up with a row of other 16 year olds. Every kid that I walk past ignores me and continues looking forward with red puffy eyes. I bet they want their parents to hold them. At least you bastards can turn around and see your parents standing in a group at the back. If I ever want to see my parents I have to fall asleep and relive the nightmare of watching them be chewed apart infront of me. I can't waste my thoughts on these people. I stand in my spot between a girl with a long dark blue dress on and flats that make her look even shorter. The boy on the other side is the same height as me but wears a black shirt with black pants. Why on earth would someone wear all black on the hottest day of spring. Maybe he's hoping to die of heat stroke before his name gets called.

I look around to see everyone around me is still, and in their spots. Oh no. Its starting. I look up on the stage to see all the past victors sitting on chairs, quietly. I make eye contact with Finnick and quickly look away to watch the mayor walk up on stage with the Capitols anthem playing him on. He reaches the microphone and starts his speach about how Panem came to be and how significant these Hunger Games are everyear. He announces how this year is the 69th and he announces the names of the past victors and points to them. The mayor then announces for District 4's escort, Smuil Lanty to call the names from the two glass bowls up front. Smuil walks on stage in the weird capitol apparell. He wears high heels that match his green hair. Then he wears a tight jumpsuit that is light blue in colour. I don't understand their fashion. A smile is planted on his face as if this is a happy occasion.

"As you all know." He looks into the crowd blindly. "One boy and one girl will be picked from each of the twelve districts." He pauses. "To fight to the death in the arnea, so that they can be showered in money and food and be happy for the rest of their life." He looks past everyone. "May the odds be ever in your favour." He walks to the girl's bowl and picks a white slip out of the bowl. He clears his throat then announces. "Alice Pulmet." A cry is released from the crowd.

I recgognize that name from somewhere but where. I look all around me to see who the tribute is but see none. I stand on my tiptoes to see over all the heads and see the bob of a head down the aisle beside me. It can't be her. She limps slowly up the aisle. Who in their right mind would pick her. She just turned twelve a few months ago. She has no right foot. It was amputated when a fish hook got stuck in her ankle and her blood got poisoned. All she has is a crappy prostethic leg. She can't possibly walk let alone run. How do they expect her to fight in these games. They can't pick on a little girl. Before I realize what I'm doing, I am out in the aisle running up past her and in front of her. I race up to the podium and boom into the microphone.

"I volunteer as tribute."

Mailey's POV #1

I swing my sword in a long ark above my head towards his skull. His shield comes in contact with my sword with a loud ring. I jump back with my sword in my hand not wanting the tip to ricochet back at me. My arms still vibrate from the block. I look up at Bear with a mocking grin.

"I'm not done yet." I throw my sword and squat down to the groud in one solid motion. My legs come around and kick his feet out from under him. I jump to a standing position and grab the sheild away from him. He lays flat on his back with both his arms and legs extended and breaths heavily. I look over at his hand and see him reaching for my sword. My foot presses against his wrist. "Trying to be sneaky are we?" He looks up at me sweaty.

"Uncle." He gasps. I release my foot from his hand as I pick up my sword. He sits up holding his wrist in his hand.

"Guess who owes me a knife." I yell to Massy thats climbing the ropes.

"I'm guessing the boy that is pouting like a baby." She calls down the rope.

"You keep guessing right." We give each other a smile. Then I turn to Bear. "You'll get better." I grab his non injured wrist and pull him to his feet. "Come on lets get ready."

We walk out of the training room and into the quiet of the street. Usually this time of day everyone is out, but not today. Not on the day of the reaping. Everyone is spending quality time with their loved ones for the moments they can. While they can. Some are just mourning the ones that they have lost. I mean they do it while they can becuase it doesn't matter who you are. You have to be at the reaping wheather your son or daughter has already died, you can't escape it. Unless you want to die. then don't show up. It doesn't bother me. Not one bit. Not like I talk to anymore people. I only talk to Bear, Massy, My parents, and a couple other people from the training centre. People don't usually have the time to get to know me becuase either I'm at school learning about how to build weapons or just training at the centre just in case my name gets called the day of the reaping. My name wont be called though. I know that for a fact. I'm 15 now and I only have my name in four times. I could put my name in more times to get more food, but me and my parents have a pretty steady life. Why be greedy when I have all that I need. I'm fit and I have food and shelter, thats all anyone needs at this time.

"I think we should start getting dressed." Bear always wants to be early for stuff like this. Every single year its the same thing. He gets dressed an hour before reaping and sits at my house playing with my knives.

I look at his dark brown hair and his sea blue eyes. They look back at me. Its hard for him to look back at me because there is a big height difference. I'm five foot four and he's five foot ten. He better not forget though that although I may be short, I can kick his ass anyday. "You should cut your hair." I stand on my tiptoes and ruffle his hair. "Its like a jungle up there."

"You can't boss me around young one." He giggles like a niny.

"We are the same age Bear." I begin to walk up towards my house. "And remember I can beat you anyday." He follows beside me as we walk in silence past the rows of mourning houses, with all the shutters drawn it makes it seem like a ghost town.

We both stop infront of his house. "Can I change and then come to your house?" He asks like I will say no.

"You are always more than welcome." I look down at my black shirt and black shorts and think that I should have a bath. "But I'm going to bathe first." I look somemore "And maybe change my clothes."

"Okay see you in an hour." He runs up his porch steps waving to me.

"It starts in an hour." I yell up at him.

"Oh yea." He opens his door. "I'll be there in a half hour."

"Idiot." I mumble under my breath as I walk away.

I slowly walk down the sidwalk with my hands in my pockets. I look up at the sky and it seems really cloudy today. I guess the weather just likes to match peoples moods. My eyes wander to the mine in the centre of town that you can see between houses. Since district 2 is the Masonry we need the mine to extract the metals for the weapons. It was empty today, nobody worked on reaping day. I look over at the house beside me and see a black scorched marks on the brink and sidewalk. I cringe at a memory.

My short blonde curly hair bobs at my ears as me and Cleasy run through the alleys. The sun is baking on both of our bodies and our hair is plastered to our foreheads but we don't care. It's summer. I hold Cleasy's hand as we traverse around trash cans and wooden crates from the local stores. Daddy said they were having a firework show tonight to celebrate the winning victor of our home district. Cleasy wanted to see the display, she wanted to see how it looked. Cleasy was probably ten at the time I was only six.

"Come on." She whispers in my ear. "We have to be quiet." She stops me at the corner of an alley as a heard of peacekeepers run past us with their guns in poised at their chests. Her eyes follow the peacekeepers. I look at her face and know exacltly what she's going to do. "Lets follow them." She steps out of the alley.

"No." I grab her arm and hold her back. "Mommy said to never look upon a peacekeeper on their business." I pause and begin to whisper. "We shouldn't even talk about it."

She looks at me thoughtful. "Then you stay here." She begins to leave but I hold onto her sleave. "I will be right back." She puts a light jog as she hides in the shadows of the buildings. I follow behind her and catch up to her. We jog together in silence as we see the peacekeepers filing into a house.

"I think we should leave now." I tell Cleasy but she doesn't listen to me, she walks away from me and stands infront of the house's side window. She moves closer to the side of the house and peers around the corner to the front door. I hear screams in the house followed by glass breaking. I look in the window of the house and see that the house is on fire. I grab Cleasy's sleave for her to see but she slaps my hand away and continues to watch the few peacekeepers at the front door. I look into the window again and see the fire getting bigger "We sho-" She puts her hand on my mouth.

"We got to be quiet." I nod and begin to be quiet. A sudden burst of bodies come out the front door. I hear a woman scream inside and all the peacekeepers are leaving her. What are they doing? I think to myself. They are suppose to help people. I back up from the window about to run when the windows shatter and fire escapes them. I see Cleasy on the cement with blood ozing all over her body.

"Cleasy!" I scream and run by her side. I turn her over and see the right side of her face black. She looks up at me through brown eyes.

"I love you." I look at her body and she is crisp.

"Help!" I scream frantically. "Someone help me." Cleasy is still in my hands and her eyes are closed. "Cleasy!" I shake her and glass falls off her body and hits the ground. I put her down and look at my hands and see blood. My body hits the ground and I faint.

I turn my head away from the house and its ash. My eyes focus on a peacekeeper that is pacing the entrance of the mine and I feel sick to my stomach. In an instant I run to my house just a block away and slam the door behind me. I stand with my back against the door and breath deeply. I haven't thought of Cleasy since her birthday. I open my eyes and walk into the living room.

"Hey honey." My mother embraces me in a hug. "Your dress is hanging up." She comes back from the hug and looks me up and down. "And you might need a bath." I laugh at our same thoughts.

"Ok." I turn to run in my bedroom. "I'll be out in a minute." I peek my head out the door. "Or a couple more." The door shuts lightly behind me. I look on my bed to see a white dress on my bed. This was my grandmothers dress once upon a time. I think to myself. I can't dirty it up. I strip off my shorts and shirt and feel my belly. Its not too big but its not too small, thats what I like and I can feel my abs. I quickly wash up then I put the dress on. I look at my face in the mirror and my brown eyes match my straight dark black hair. My hair just naturaly grew darker since I was six. Since the dress is white it makes my face stand out. My mom walks in and gasps.

"You look so lovely." She grabs the brush out of my hand and brushes my hair. "I think this year. You will keep it down." I roll my eyes.

"But its like a million degrees." I look at her with puppy eyes. "I will be sweaty."

She gives me a wide smile. "Since when do you worry about being sweaty?"

"You're right." I let her brush my hair and then I saunter to the living room with my mother and sit in between her and dad. Dad wraps his hand around my shoulder as mom holds my hand in her lap. The quietness makes me think about my sisters changed face. I cringe and my mom holds my hands tighter. The knock on the door frieghtens me out of my thoughts. I rise from the sofa and swallow my tears. "I'll be alright." I give them a big smile and answer the door.

"We're coming Mailey." My dad yells as I open the door.

"Hey." Bear hands me a yellow flower triangle shape pedals and he walks down the steps. He is wearing a white shirt with black pants. "We are going to run late if we don't hurry."

"Yea." I look behind me and my dad waves me to go. "I'll see you when I get there." I look at them and say "I love you."

Me and Bear walk down the street quietly. "How many times is your name in?" I ask him.

"Ten times." He kicks a rock. "Somebody needs to put the food on the table." He looks up at me. "Since dad is gone." I look behind and see mom and dad walk hand and hand, no smile just dread. I look forward and we don't talk the rest of the time.

I stand beside Bear in a row of people our age. The fifteen year olds. The Sixteen behind us. Then the seventeen and so on. Then in front of us is the fourteen then in front of them is the thirteen and so on. Then there is the stage. The stage has the past victors sitting on charis and on the stage is two glass bowls, one on each side of the microphone. They hold the names of this years tributes. Our mayor comes on the stage while the Capitol anthem plays. Once its over the mayor has a big speech on how the these Hunger Games shows the generosity of the Capitol and the history behind it. He then allows for district 2's new esort to take over the audiences attention.

I look at her walking towards the microphone. She is a small thing. With a bright pink dress that is cut off just a few inches above her knees. She doesn't wear high heels like everyone else does, she wears pink flats that match her dress. Her hair is flat and layered with every colour from the rainbow. Her nails match her hair but her lips have the colour of red. Her face is surigically pale to have her colours to stand out.

Our escort walks to the microphone and announces herself in her terrible accent. "Hello ladies and gentle men." She looks into the crowd with a smile plastered on her face. "My name is Sundy Trunmet." She breaths in the polluted air. "As you all know." She flips to the next card. She's not very prepared. "Each of the twelve districts are to come forth one boy and one girl from their district." She loses her smile and doesn't make eyecontact with anyone in the audience. "These 24 tribute are to fight to the death in an arena." She pauses. "As you also know. There can only be one victor." The cards are stashed away and Sundy begins again. "May the odds be ever in your favour." Her long legs walk towards the girls bowl and she pulls out one white piece of paper.

"The girl tribute for district 2 is." She looks into the audience. "Mailey Parner."


	2. Chapter 2

Deanie's POV #2

I look into the crowd and see her mom running toward Alice with tears in her eyes. She kneals down and holds her in her arms. I look at them with warmth in my eyes, at least they are safe. The mom looks at me and I quickly look past her. I don't want her to feel she owes me because she doesn't, this is just a ticket for me to be free. The two peacekeepers that were esscorting Alice to the stage were now escorting them to the back of the square with her mother. I feel a hand on my shoulder and I shudder away from it.

"Its ok." Smuil whispers to me then speaks into the microphone. "So whats your name?"

He shoves the microphone in my face and I speak confidently "Deanie Sammer." The micropphone is tooken from my face and he continues to talk.

"Our female tribute is Deanie Sammer. Give her a hand." The audience is silent but I hear a clap from behind me. I look over to see Finnick's red puffy eyes looking back at me. "Ok." He walks over to the Boy's bowl and pulls out another white slip. "Brody Selmin." I search the crowd and find a tall muscular boy walking foward. Who am I kidding? Every guy in this district is tall and muscular. I look at his face and for once I don't see tears. Not one single tear. My eyes scan the whole crowd and even these people that didn't get called are crying. Are we the only people that aren't crying. Hell we're the ones that are going to die not them.

Brody walks slowly up the aisle and he advances toward the stage. His steps are big heavy thuds against the wooden platform. I look over at him and he nods at me. His golden brown hair tousles when he moves his head, but his green eyes stay on me. Like a predetor and prey. I'm the first one he is going to get. Smuil walks over and greets him with a firm handshake and stands him beside me. I can feel the heat radiating off him. I feel his strengh and the games haven't started yet.

"These are district 4's tributes. Deanie Sammer and Brody Selmin." He stands between us then he walks us to the doors behind the stage.

I'm lead to a room on the top floor that is fully furnished with a coffee table and sofa. Both things that I never had since I was 10. These rooms are for the tributes to visit with people like friends and family after their names have been called. They should just pull me out now and put me on the train, I already know no one is going to come see me. I don't like people here and they don't like me so whats the point. The door is swung open just seconds after I sit down on the sofa. In the doorjam stands Alice's mother. Oh god. I think to myself.

"Thank you." She runs towards me and embraces me in a hug. I don't know what to do so I just stand there with my hands to my side. "You saved my baby." She breaks the hug and holds my shoulders in her hands. "I can never repay you." Tears fill her eyes and she begins to sob on my dress. "I am so sorry this has to happen to you." She looks up at me. "You saved my daughter." A sob escapes her mouth. "I will do anything for you. I am in your debt." I will not have someone have empathy for me.

I push her away from me and step toawrds the door. "No I didn't." I spit at her. "I didn't save her I saved myself." I open the door and gesture her to leave. "Don't flatter yourself I did it for me not for her." I look out the window becuase I can't look her in the eyes. "Now I have a way out." Her footsteps leave the room quietly and then I slam the door behind her. My body lazily walks over to the couch and flops down face first into the red pillow. This is when I begin to cry.

When the door slams shut I don't even bother to see who it is. I don't care if they see me crying or not. I don't care what they think. "Are you ok D?" I look up from my pillow and sit up.

"Obviously not you idiot." I look up at him and he's still standing by the door. "So are you going to keep standing there looking like a idiotic god or are you going to sit with me?" He sits beside me and doesn't speak for a minute. Just looks at his hands. I wipe my eyes on the colar of my dress.

"We can escape right now." He looks at me with his deep blue eyes. "You don't have to go and fight." I try to stop his talking but he continues to talk. "We can arrive in the Capitol and then leave." He grabs my hand and places it in his. "Deanie I've known you since we were little, I don't want anything to happen to you." He grabs my chin. Our eyes look into each other.

I break my chin out of his grasp. "Why do you care what happens to me?" I remove my hands from his and place them in my lap.

"Because idiot." He stands up in front of me and pulls me to stand up. "Because I love you." He gives me a big hug. "Your like my sister." I feel his tears on my cheek. "You are the only one that I got."

"Finnick we haven't spoken," I pull away so I can look at his face. "in a long time."

"I don't care Deanie." He pulls away from and I have no choice but to look into his puffy eyes. "You don't want to be a victor." His eyes swell up with more tears. "Trust me I've lived with the images of the people dying over and over and over again in my mind."

I can't fight with him anymore. "Finnick we can talk about this when I'm training." I pause and hold him in my arms. "Your my mentor now."


	3. Chapter 3

Mailey's POV #2

My body stays still in its position. I know my name has been called, but it can't be. Out of all the thousands of names in that glass bowl, my name couldn't possibly be called. Bear squeezes my hand then leaves my hand to rest to my side. My eyes dart towards his hand and then climbs up to his face. He's crying. His tears bring tears to my eyes. What am I doing? Careers are suppose to be strong. We are not weak. I am going to survive. I am going to be a career. I give him a nod and step into the aisle to make my way towards the stage. I wipe my hands on my dress. I hadn't realized I was grumpling it up in my fists. Two peacekeepers begin to escort me. What do they think I'm going to do? Run? Yeah right. I have a better chance in the games than here in this cage.

My feet make loud thumps on the wooden stairs as I ascend towards a welcoming Sundy. She grabs my hand and stands me beside the bowl where my name had been pulled from. Where my death sentenced had been held. Where my life could possibly be ended. I look into the crowd and tremble at the sight of my parents. My father holds my mother tight to him. My mother has her head buried into his neck. I look away not wanting to invision them anymore.

Sundy walks over to the boys bowl and pulls out a white slip that was exactly like mine, and the rest that is in the bowl. She opens the paper delicatly and announces it loudly into the microphone. "And the boy tribute is." She pauses in suspense. "Bear Slatley." My hand snatches the piece of paper out of her hand. I look at the black letters against the white slip. Right in front of me is my best friend's name. The name of the boy I shared my fears and thoughts with. The name that was picked and called shouldn't of been. He doesn't deserve this. Nobody deserves this. I feel Sundy's eyes on me and hand her the paper.

Bear walks down the aisle, again is escorted by two peacekeepers. My eyes meet his and he's not crying anymore. He's in shock. He's scared. I'm scared. We should be scared. I ball my hands in fists at my sides as I see Bear advance closer to the stage. Sundy greets Bear and walks him up to the other side of the boy's bowl. The only thing that stands between me and Bear is the escort and her microphone.

"These are district 2's tributes for the 69th annual hunger Games." She booms in the microphone. The whole crowd applauds us in our future trials. They applaud our death. While walking in the door I get close enough to Bear that I grab his hand and hold it until The doors are shut behind us.

"Eveything will be alright." Bear tells me in a calm voice. I tremble at the thought of him being calm. I nod at him then we are lead down two seperate hallways.

I walk quietly with one peacekeeper for two minutes before he opens a door and leads me in to sit down on the red sofa. I sit quietly for a couple minutes playing with my black hair. My hair feels gross and looks gross. From sitting in the heat and the shock of being picked into the games I have been sweating up a storm. The door clunks open and then I see my mom in the doorjam.

"Sweety." She runs and gives me a hug. I close my eyes and take in my mothers warmth. I don't care that its boiling right now. I never want this to stop. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up at my dad. He gives me a long look then grabs both me and my mother. "Everything is going to be alright." My mother pats my head. "You have been training you whole life for this."

"I'm going to win." I look up at my mom and hold her stare. "I'm not going to lose."

"Join the the career pack." My father states. "You will be safe."

"No."

"Don't be stupid thats your only good way of survival."

"No!" I shake my head. "I will not be one of those vicious people." I step away from both of them. "I wont let them have the chance to kill me." They both look at me. "They will not see me as weak."

A peacekeeper bursts in and tells us that our time is up. My mother grabs me one last time. "I love you honey." I nod at her. I look at my father and give them both one last hug and let the peacekeeper take them. I'm going to be back soon. I'm not going to loose.

I rest on the sofa knowing that no one else will come visit me. Massy wont come and see me because Massy doesn't do good with goodbyes. All the other people I know don't have a close enough relationship with me to come say bye to me. I don't want anyone else to see me anyways. The only people that I want to say bye to, is my parents. I got my wish though.


	4. Chapter 4

Deanie's POV #3

Once Finnick, Brody, me, and Smuil pile onto the train I look into the cart and see a buffet of food that I have never seen before. This food could last me a lifetime. I walk around and see every colour of the rainbow. The smell dances around me and I am tempted to start eating all the food in sight without a plate. As Brody walks past me he hits my shoulder hard enough that I loose my balance.

"Better get the food before Orphan girl eats it all." I glare at Brody. "Am I right D?" I grab the knife on top of the table ready to start these games early.

"Do you care to say that to my face?" I take one step towards him and Finnick quickly stands between us. He gives me a deep look.

"Now lets not get hasty." Finnick gives Brody a huge smile. "It wouldn't look good on my part if I had to tear you apart for leaving a bruise on D's face." He looks at Brody stearnly. "I don't even think you want to imagine it."

"Whatever." Brody shakes his head and grabs a plate beside me and piles on a mound of food. I look up at Finnnick and he looks down at me.

"Don't draw bad attention to yourself Deanie." He grabs the knife from my hands and takes a plate and begins to fill it with the rainbow food. I stand for a couple seconds looking at Finnick. He should of let me at him. Brody deserves what he gets. He has always been the town bully. One time he shoved a kid underwater and held him there for at least a couple minutes. Finnick just made me look weak in front of my worst enemy in the games. I storm off into the other carts trying to find my room. I look on every door but there is no sign to indicate whos room it is so i just walk into a room and close it. This is the only privacy I will have until the games start. Even in here there are probably hidden cameras.

In the room there is a queen size bed that is wedged in the corner beside the window that allows me to see the other districts and trees wiz by as we draw closer to the Capitol. Beside the bed is a dresser. I look in the dresser and see some clothes. They are womens clothes so I must have the right room. I grab the first outfit I see and peel off my mothers dress and throw it in a heap at the foor of the bed. There is a hair brush and an elastic on the dresser. I grab the hair brush and brush out the tangles and throw my hair in a ponytail. The dark green tanktop brings out my light green eyes and the black shorts make the shirt stand out. I walk to the ajoining bathroom and look at myself in the mirror for a long minute. I shake my head of wavy ponytail and walk out to the bedroom. I sit myself on the bed in the corner with my knees against my chest.

Every single game in the past 68 years Districts 1,2, and 4 have always been called the 'careers'. Careers are Tributes that team up in the games to fight against the other tributes. They always win because they have more fighting experience than any other of the tributes. The careers have a big advantage compared to others. I can't be a career. They play dirty. I can't change to survive. Theres nothing for me to survive for.

"Hello?" The door creaks open and Smuil pops his green buzz cut hair in the doorway. "I thought you would like to talk to someone." He is serious right now. No stupid smile on his face. He clicks his high heels and walks towards the bed. "Do you mind?" I shake my head. "I know how hard this is for you Deanie." I wait for him to sit down.

"How the hell would you know what it is for me to go into the games?" I yell at him through the strands of hair that fall on my forehead. "All you do is announce our names with a big smile on your face." I cross my legs. "You might think you know how it feels, but you don't." I sit up straight. "You don't even know what its like to live in fear your whole life. Or even to feel poor."

"Darling," He sighs and looks down at his hands. "You are right. I don't know the feeling of having my name called to die. I also haven't had the experience to live in poverty." He looks at me with tears in his eyes. "But I do know the feeling of fear and getting to know people and having to see them die." His makeup is smudging. "I know the feeling of knowing that yor friends aren't coming back because they are dead." A hiccup escapes his mouth. "Even knowing that they died at the hands of the person that has kept you safe your whole life," I feel guilty now. "Makes you feel like its your fault that they are dead." He laughs but its not for fun. "I know fear and sorrow Deanie."

"I'm sorry Smuil." I wrap my arms around him. This is a weird action for me, but Smuil needs it.

"Its tough for everyone Deanie." He gives me a hug back. "There is no escaping it." Our hug is broken. "We have to act like this doesn't bother us."

"Thats bull." I grab his shoulders. "We don't have to act like anything we don't want to."

"Hush your voice darling." He looks around the room. "There is no privacy." He stands and heads towards the door. "Even in the most desolate places, we are not alone." He opens the door and steps out. "If you need anyone to talk to, I'm here." Then he is gone. I am left with my thoughts.

I resume my position back into the corner of the bed. With my knees against my chest as a cell for my thoughts. I look out the window and see no more of the districts all I see is trees. All the lower number districts that are the closest to the Capitol take less time to get there. Since we are coming from district 4 the train will be in the Capitol tomorrow afternoon. I wont have to deal with Finnick or Brody much longer. The setting sun looks nice and washes away my worries for a moment. My back begins to fall down the wall and I find myself laying on my side with the silk pillow under my ear. My eyes shut and everything, including the sound of the tracks is quiet. My mind goes blank and I drift off into a dreamless sleep. The first one I had in many years.


	5. Chapter 5

Mailey's POV #3

Sundy had come to the visiting room just a few minutes after my parents had left. We were leaving for the train now. No one else had visited me. Not that I'm surprised. She picked Bear up first so once I saw him in the doorway I wrapped him in my arms and began to cry on his shoulder. I felt ridiculous sobbing like this, I never show people how I feel. I don't care they can see it. I'm going to be risking my life in a short little while for their entertainment. As me and Bear held each other and sobbed with each other,Sundy just stood behind us awkwardly with her short puffy dress and flats. She clears her throat to get our attention.

"I know it can be hard for you guys," She pauses and looks down at her shoes as I glance at her then brings her head backup. "But we have to get on the car so we can get on the train."

"She's right." Bear pulls away. "We can talk more on the train." I nod in agreement and grab his hand as we walk outside. I honestly am not this touchy, but like I said why should I care what they think if I'm risking my life for their entertainment.

We walk down the narrow stairs and exit out the back door instead of the front door towards the stage. As soon as the peacekeepers open the doors the sunlight hits my eyes and I am blinded. Instead of removing my hand from Bear's I find myself taking it with mine as I shield my eyes. The roar of the crowd sends shivers down my spine. Our feet continue behind Sundy's and we walk down stone steps leading to a place I haven't seen before. A little further down from the steps is a car ready to take us to the train. Peacekeepers surround us as we walk because of the mob of people. I find myself walking in front of Bear, maybe shielding him or maybe trying to save myself. Sundy doesn't look to see if we are still behind her, she just opens the back door of the car and settles herself into the far side and then waves us in. The doors close shut after us and the roar of the crowd is silenced.

"This may seem overwhelming to you guys," She sighs. "But this is just the start." With that said the driver races off to take us to the train station.

Me, Sundy, and Bear quickly rush on to the train stopping for no one. Somehow in the chaos I lost Bear's hand. I think about grabbing it again but contain myself. Almost immediately as we get on the train, it begins at full speed towards the Capitol. The sudden jerk sends all of us lurching forward. Sundy brushes off her stagger and gives us a quick tour of all the train cars. As we walk into what seems to be the dinning car, I see our mentor. In each district they pick only one mentor for each of the games because they have many different methods of teaching, I guess they don't want to confuse the tributes. He raises from his booth and walks towards us with a serious look on his face. He must of avoided the crowd and got on the train while we were visiting.

"The name's Marcus Denan." He grabs my hand firmly and locks his brown eyes on mine. He is very tall probably another whole foot over me. He has darker skin and looks very muscular under his tight black sweater and blue jeans. "This isn't an occasion to be giving you hope and smiles." He now grabs Bear's hand and shakes it. "This is a time for truth."

"Well!" Sundy claps her hands together loudly to get all of our attention. "I think we can discuss this over dinner." She looks at Marcus. "They've had a long day, let them get something to eat."

As me and Bear grab a plate each and begin to fill them Sundy explains that since district 2 is so close to the Capitol, that our train will be arriving early next morning. So I have one sleep and then I have to deal with the strangness of the Capitol. I have to be dealing with my preperation to fight. I may be prepared physiclly for the games, but I'm not prepared mentally for the torture I'm about to go through next. I finish filling my plate and leave Bear and sit in the chair across from Marcus. I feel his eyes on me as I set my plate on the wooden table.

"What!?" I spit at him without meeting his eyes.

"I'm just evaluating you." He takes a sip of his coffee, or what looks like coffee but smells like liquor. "Don't get testy."

"You can't judge people based on their appearance." I look him in the eyes and pick up a fork. "It may not look like it but I can fight." I shovel food in my mouth and speak between the tender goodness. "Probably even better than some of the other tributes."

He shrugs his shoulders and sips some more coffee. "That may be the case," He puts down his mug. "Your appearence could help you in these games." I look at him as I finish my mouthfull of food.

"I'm listening." I put down the fork and fold my hands infront of me. Bear walks over and takes the seat beside me.

"Nice of you to join." He beams a big smile towards Bear. "You could listen too." His smile disappears and he looks at us seriously. "Since you don't look like a fighter the other tributes wont bother with you until the end." Marcus tries to grab his coffee but Sundy steals it away from him and gives him a look. He rolls his eyes then puts his focus on us. "Anyways, once the other tributes think your not a threat thats when you snatch them when they least expect it." He shrugs again. "Use that if you want. There are other methods, but that one seems like the best fit for you."

"What other advice can you give us?" Bear asks him while shoving some sort of bread in his mouth.

"Well its hard to say." He sighs. "With the arenas changing every year. I don't know what to prepare you for."

"So why don't you prepare us for all of it?" I ask not even interested in my food anymore.

"I will." He stands up from his chair. "Better get some rest while you can." His feet lead him off into silence.

"What a load of crap." I continue on with my plate.

"Don't be so hard." Sundy sits herself on the chair in front of me. "You still have a couple days to prepare." She grabs my hand a cross the table. "Thats plenty of time."

I rip my hand out of her grasp. I slam the chair so hard it hits the wall behind me. My feet walk faster than my mind and I arrive in what Sundy told me was my room. There was a bed wedge in the corner with a window on one of the walls that touch the side of the bed. Beside the bed is a dresser. My dress is off before I close the door. I fold the dress and place it in the bottom drawer of the dresser. I look through the top drawer and find a shirt and pants to my liking. My black shirt and black pants make me feel at home. Makes me fel like I'm going to the training center after school. I leave my hair alone and lay on the bed, leaving the sheets and passing out as soon as my head hits the pillow. I hear footsteps outside my door but no one bothers me. Not even Bear. The only person that I want to bother me at the moment, doesn't.


	6. Chapter 6

Deanie's POV #4

I turn over towards the window and look out it and see that it is early afternoon. Probably one. I can't believe that I slept in that long. A tree rushes pass and my eyes land on a figure in the glass and rub my eyes thinking its just the smoggy of waking up. Its a reflection, that means that its inside the room with me. When it doesn't disappear I slowly begin to turn over. I try my best not to make any noise but the bed squeaks under my weight. I cringe. I'm finally turned all the way over when I see Finnick asleep on one of the kitchen chairs. He must of brought it in last night. Last night? Why is he here in the first place? I sit up on my elbows and look around for a moment. I grab the pillow and throw it at his head.

"What!" He looks at me with drowsy eyes. "Thanks for the wake up call." He sits up straight from his slouch and rubs his eyes. I look at him with a grin on my face.

"Care to tell me why you are in my room?" I pull the blanket from my legs. Wait I didn't even use a blanket. Maybe I put it on without knowing. He points to the blanket.

"You were shivering last night so I put it on you." i look down at the blanket and throw it off me. His hands graze the ceiling as he stands to stretch. "I saw Brody standing outside your door last night as I was going to the washroom." A yawn cuts him off. "I thought keeping watch would be better than me catching him and beating him to a pulp."

"Thank you." I stand up and grab a shirt and pants out of the dresser. "But I don't need a guard dog." I storm off into the bathroom and strip from my wrinkled tank top and shorts. I turn on the shower but don't step in. Hopefully he gets the hint and leaves. I open the door to the a few seconds later and pull the last inch of my top over my belly. I look up to see Finnick standing where I had left him.

"Breakfast sounds good." He beams a smile at me. I glare at him.

"No." I turn towards the mirror and begin brushing my hair. "I'm not hungry."

"Oh. Ok." I see him look down at the ground. "I'll come by later." My stomach growls at me and I close my eyes. Damn it. I thought I convinced him. I turn my head and some of the curls hit my face. "Come on lets go." He grabs my wrist and pulls me out the door.

"But my hair." I glare at him. I hate my hair down.

"Your hair looks fine." He releases my wrist after I tug a little.

"I don't care about that." I begin the walk faster than him. "I hate my hair down."

"I don't know." He grabs a strand of my hair and flings it in my face. "I like it down." He speeds up and walks beside me. Although it is hard to walk down these cars because they are narrow. So me and Finnick's shoulders are touching and I try to shrink away from him. "The waves of your hair reminds me of the water at home. Then your green eyes are like the seaweed under the waves." I think about that for a moment then remember my mom. I walk faster from Finnick.

I stand in the doorway of the cart and look around me. I see Smuil sitting at a table wearing a bright green robe. He waves at me but I ignore him and look over at Brody who is sitting at a booth with his back facing me and is shoveling food down his trap. The sight of Brody brings me angry. I want to repay the kids he has tortured their whole life. I want him to know I'm not to be messed with. Finnick's footsteps boom behind me and I walk over to Brody. My hand grabs his head of hair and I bash his face against the table. Blood gushes everywhere and both Smuil and Finnick rush to Brody's side.

"What the hell D!" Finnick looks up at me as he kneels to examine Brody's face. Brody turns his head then smiles at me and he Stands up. Finnick doesn't give him the chance and pushes him back down and holds his shoulders to the back of the seat.

"That is not peace." Smuil grabs the first aid kit from the wall and sits beside Brody, trapping him against the wall. I feel the smile on my face. I look over at Finnick and he has anger in his eyes. He lets go of Brody's shoulders and advances towards me. He grabs my arm just above the elbow and pulls me back to the other cars. We walk past my room and keep on walking.

"Finnick." Finnick ignores me and continues to hold my arm. "Where are we going?" My arm hurts now. I get no response from Finnick. So I rip my arm out of his hand and stop in the hallway.

He looks back at me. "What the hell do you think your doing!?"

"I'm showing Brody that I'm not weak." I look at him. "I only fixed what you put in his head." He walks towards me but speaks in a lower voice.

"I'm trying to make you look weak on purpose Deanie." He grabs my shoulders. "I know you are strong, but he didn't know that until you pulled that tough guy trick."

"Him thinking I'm weak isn't going to help me." I slap his hands of of me. "Its going to make me a target."

He rolls his eyes and steps back. "If he thought you were weak he would of left you alone until the end." He doesn't know what he's talking about. "If he left you alone that could of gave you time to come out swinging when he least expects it." He waves his hand at my face. "No your ego had to get in the way and that probably cost you tour life." He turns away from me. "Trust me I know a lot about these games." He looks at me. "More than you know."

"Well I don't need your help." I turn away from him and cross my arms. It reminds me as if I'm a child. So I stop and put my arms at the side.

"Whatever Deanie." He opens his door to his bedroom which is a few feet to the right. "Find something to eat and then get ready, because we'll be in the Capitol in a couple hours." The door slams before I can apologize. I look at the door and feel upset with myself. How could I be so stupid. I slouch my head and walk towards the dinning car. I should get something to eat. While I can anyways.


	7. Chapter 7

Maileys's POV #4

I wake up the next morning to banging at my door.

"We're here!" Bear shouts on the other end. I sit up and look out the huge window to see all the Capitol citizens looking at me. They all smile and wave towards me. The sight startles me and I fall of my bed. I see all their faces laugh. Good thing I can make them laugh. The train is moving still so that means we haven't yet arrived at the station. I quickly crawl to the door and answer it.

"Mailey-" Bear stops his sentence and looks down at me with a smile. He extends his hand and I take it. "Get dressed, lets go."

I look down at my clothes. "I guess I am dressed." I smile and we run down the car halls and are met in the dinning cart by a brightly dressed Sundy. Again she is wearing flats but this time she has a yellow jumpsuit that reminds me of the pedals of the flower that Bear gave me the day of the reaping. As soon as he gave it to me I put it on the porch so that I could come home to it. So much for that. Beside Sundy is Marcus standing with his arms across his chest and a stare that could bore into rock.

"Lets get ready to meet everyone. Shall we?" Sundy offers a big smile my way and takes my hand in hers. I give her a smile back to show her that everything is fine.

"Lets get some sponsors." I shake her hand in mine and Bear grabs on to her other hand.

"Thats the spirit you two." She gives both of us a glance then walks us to the train doors. The doors open and sunshine through my eyes like it did when we were exiting the Justice building back in district 2. Since all of us couldn't fit through the doorway I let Sundy and Marcus step out first and everyone was routing for them in the crowd. I could hear some girls yell Marcus's name. Then it goes quiet after a minute. I hear in the distance both mine and Bear's name being Chanted. I look at him and he looks at me. He shrugs his shoulders and walks past me and steps out of the door waving his hands at people. I see all the girls in the crowds heart melt as they look at the boy with brown hair and blue eyes. I decide to break his show and walk out of the door. I don't look the greatest but hell I shouldn't care. They can like me or not. I'll survive without them. I'll survive without the careers. I break my thought and look into the crowd. My name is being chanted and I can't help but smile. A few flowers are thrown at my feet and I decide to grab a couple.

I look at a handful of flowers and don't recognize any of them. There are many different colours from purple to orange. I had no clue any of those colours existed on a flower. All I saw was the yellow flowers in my district. I look over at Bear, Sundy, and Marcus that are leaving to enter a building. A huge building for that. I begin to follow behind them and catch a look at the crowd of people that are looking in awe at me. I think about how they wont be looking in awe at me soon they will be looking with eyes of blood lust when they see the blood shed in the games. I shake the thoughts away and walk beside Bear. He looks at me with a huge smile.

"That was fun." He looks at Sundy and Marcus in front of us. "I could get use to this." I frown at him. He's not the same. Sundy turns towards us but keeps walking forward. I look past her and see two peacekeepers holding two glass doors open to the building. We walk into the lobby of this unknown building and Sundy starts talking.

"Beauties." She twirls around at us and raises her arms around us. "This is where you will be staying for the next week." She looks at the eleveator. "Well on the second floor. Each district number has their own floor." I look over at Marcus who is pressing the elevator button.

"Lets go." He waves us into the elevator and we all stand comfortably beside each other. He presses the number two pad then steps back. I look at all the numbers and see 13. I know that floor isn't in use anymore. The door dings open and I walk into the threshold and see a place that is beyond my wildest dreams. I walk around and Sundy points down the hall.

"Those are the bedrooms." She sits down at the table. "Both of you get clean so you can meet your makeup artists for the Chariots tonight." I walk down the hallway with Bear and turn to him.

"Since we can't talk right now I want to talk to you later tonight." He nods and gives me a hug before he opens a door and enters it.

I open my door and yet again am surprised about how this room is. My own my mind couldn't imagine this. I look in the center of the room and gasp at how big the bed is. I thought the bed on the train was big, but this is one is twice the size. I feel a smile on my face and sprint at the bed. Before I run into it I jump and land belly first onto its cloud like softness. I roll on my back and look at the Blue ceiling. My eyes follow the ceiling to the blue walls. The smile disappears off my face when I realize that this will only last a short amount of time. I roll out of the bed and walk to the bathroom connecting the room.

I take a short shower and throw on new clothes. I didn't see who brought me the clothes but they gave me a white dress. I think about my grandmothers dress and feel guilty for leaving it on the train. I leave my hair messy and wet and walk to the dining room. Sitting down is Sundy, Bear, Marcus, and some girl standing in the corner wearing the same dress as me. I look her in the eyes but she turns away and walks to another room.

"Who was that?" I pointed after the girl.

"Never mind that." Sundy stands and grabs my hand and takes me and Bear to the elevator. "We have to meet your stylists."

"Who's our stylist?" Bear asks Sundy as the elevator doors close. She presses the L button for lobby.

"Actually." Sundy steps out of the door as it opens. "You two have separate stylists." Me and Bear extchange a look and we walk behind Sundy to a door across from the building entrance. She opens the door and the hallway is lit up like the sun. "I'll be waiting out here. You two will do fine." The door closes behind us and we walk down the bright hallway side by side. At the end of the hallway there are two doors. I look at Bear.

"How do we know which ones which?" He shrugs his shoulders.

"I guess we just pick." He walks in front of me and turns the handle to the left door. He turns around and gives me a smile. "Good luck." I don't think, I just go in the door. This stylist better make me look good. I think to myself. I'll need the sponsors if I'm not in the career pack.

I walk in the door and the room is a small steal room with a black sofa in the center. A tall man that is wearing a orange glittery jumpsuit walks in the same door that I walked in with a smile on his face. "Mailey dear." He remains standing. "Sit down dear." I sit down and he snaps his fingers. As he turns around two girls wheel in a cart with some clothes in it. "Lets get you dressed." He smiles at me then picks me up by the hand and rips off my dress.

My stylist escorts me down the hall I just came from and I see Bear chatting with his stylist and Sundy. They all look at me. "Oh you look wonderful." She walks over to me and embraces me. I don't like the Capitols style but they did a pretty good job at my outfit. Since our District is Masonry I am wearing a silver skirt that although looks like metal is not. It moves with my body movement, but is too short for my liking. It stops just inches after my crotch. My silver top is only covering breasts but there is beads of steal that drape over my stomach covering what I want covered. My hair is worn down and I have gold eye shadow that makes my brown eyes stand out. I like this outfit. Its simple yet it stands out. Bear wears something identical to mine but he wears no top which makes his muscles show. He wears no makeup, but he does wear a ring of chains on his brown head of hair. Its as if we are gladiator King and Queen.

"Well." Sundy claps her hands together. "Are you ready for the show?" I look at Bear and he holds my stare. "Yes we are."


	8. Chapter 8

Deanie's POV #5

Finnick hasn't come out of his room since we had our argument. Maybe he was right, I just ruined my one chance at survival. No I'm strong I can do other things. I look over at Smuil who is filling his green talons down to a point. He has been doing that ever since Brody told him he was leaving to talk to Finnick about the games. Before he left though he gave me a long stare. His face looked terrible. He had black puffy eyes and gauze that wrapped around his nose. I should feel bad, which I do but I also don't. He had that coming for him for a long time. Smuil looks out the window then stands up suddenly and screams down the cars.

"We're in the Capitol ladies and gentlemen." he looks at his hands. "So get your butts down her lovelies." I chuckle at his accent. Finnick walks in with Brody behind him. He looks at me and smiles. I stand up from my chair to shake his hand. As I stick out my hand he grabs it firmly and pulls me in for a hug.

"You're about to experience the weirdos." He lays his chin on my head and rests there.

"Hey!" I look over to see Smuil pouting. "We think you guys are just as weird." He begins to smile. "Now lets all stand at the door." He pulls me from Finnick's arms, I smile at him. Then he places me inches from the door. Brody is placed too close behind me, I feel his breath and it disgusts me. Then it goes Smuil then Finnick. "Remember." I hear Smuil in the back. "Smiles."

"Don't trip over your ego D." I hear Brody whisper in my ear. I look forward and flip my hair off my left shoulder and in his face. I hear a gag and I turn my head a little and find him rubbing his eyes. That just makes me smile.

The doors slide open and I am blinded by all the colours of the rainbow that the citizens are wearing. I look into the crowd as I come down the steps and stand on the platform. All the screams deafen me but I continue to look into the crowd and wave. I loose my smile because I begin to feel overwhelmed. If these people truly cared for me or even for us they wouldn't support what we are forced to do in the games. My name is chanted and I still don't feel the smile coming. All I hear is the chant of my name as I will kill someone in the arena. They look forward for me killing. I look away and stand to the side as Brody comes down the stairs. Although he smiles brightly everyone gasps in shock at the sight of his face. I try to hide my smile but it fails. He looks over at me and comes to stand beside me. Instead of coming down one at a time Smuil and Finnick come down together. Finnick as always gleams his smile to the crowd and bows. He walks with Smuil towards us. We are then escorted by two peacekeepers to a huge building. I look in awe as we slowly come closer. They open the door and lead us in the open lobby.

"This lovelies." Smuil walks in the center of the room. "is just the beginning." I walk with Finnick to the elevator and he presses the button. He looks down at me with a big smile.

"You made a show for them." I look at him weirdly. Then Smuil pushes us all in the elevator. "Fourth floor it is then." The door shuts then a few seconds later the door opens to a Capitol paradise. Not what I really feel as home, but it is nice. Smuil leads us in and starts talking.

"So your rooms are down there." He points down a hall. "You two." He points at me and Brody. "Need to get ready to meet you stylists." Finnick begins to walk with me down the hall. He opens the door for me and then closes it behind me. His footsteps outside lead towards the dinning area where we came from.

I look around the room and see plain green walls with a huge bed in the center of the room. Its defiantly bigger than the one on the train. I shake my head and enter the bathroom that connects with the room. I immediately strip and have a quick shower. After I finish showering I blow dry my hair and brush it out. By the time I enter my room again there is a white dress on the bed. I throw it off the bed and grab my previous clothes from the bathroom floor. I walk out of the room and into the dinning room. Smuil Stands.

"Brody already went down, but I'll tak-" He stops talking and looks at my clothes. "Where is the dress?" I look down at my clothes and back at him.

"Listen here." i walk over to the elevator and punch the down button. "I wear whatever I want." I walk into the elevator as it opens. "And thats not what I want to wear." Before the door closes Finnick runs in and we leave Smuil in the apartment.

I see Finnick smile at the corner of my eyes. "What!?" I scream. "I'll apologize after." The door opens and he walks out first.

"No its just you really know how to scare people." I punch his arm and walk towards what I guess is the door. I look back at him and he nods his head. "I'll be waiting." I open the door and am blinded by a bright long hallway. Lets make this quick I think to myself. My pace quickens down the hall as I hear the door close. I look at the two doors at the end and pick the one on the right.

I am greeted at the door by a tall skinny woman. She says nothing but grabs my hand and pulls me to the center of the steal room. She doesn't smile or talk she just rips off my shirt. I am taken off guard and rip the shirt from her hands. "What the hell do you think you are doing?"

Se rips the top from my grasp. "I'm here for you to make an impression on these people." She stands back and grabs a few articles of clothing from the bin. "Now lets get you changed."

After an hour of makeup, hair and clothes. My stylist finally lets me leave. I walk down the hallway with the nets dragging behind me. The net cuts off just at my knees at the front but trails behind on the floor at the back. It ravels all the way up to my torso. The net shows a lot of skin so there is a thin layer of blue cloth that drapes over my breasts and butt and crotch so not to show anything that I don't want to be seen. My hair is pulled into a half ponytail and the rest of my wavy hair is dangling at my shoulders. My face has nearly whit makeup to make my light blue eye shadow pop out on my face. I'm not wearing any shoes but there is a this green fabric that goes through my big toe and the toe beside it and wraps around my ankle. Finnick stands and looks at me.

"The outfits get better every year." He whistles and walks around me. "I wish mine was this good looking." I elbow his stomach as he comes up behind me.

"Children!" I hear Smuil scream as he comes off the elevator with Brody. Brody wears almost the same as me only his is worn like a toga and he doesn't have the fabric wrap around his foot. It makes me laugh to see that he has to wear blue eye shadow too. Although he doesn't have black and blue eyes and a bandaged nose anymore. The medicine in this place is unbelievable. Once it comes to the districts they can spare none for them.

"Should we go now?" Finnick still holds his stomach as he stands beside me. He doesn't look at me but he still is smiling.

Smuil gleams a smile at me. "Yes." He grabs my hand and drags me with Brody. "Lets."


	9. Chapter 9

Mailey's POV #5

Sundy grabs my hands and helps me on the chariot. "Just so you know how it feels." I look around the room and see all the other tributes. They all look so gorgeous under all that makeup and costume. I bet if you took it all away they are vicious creatures. I look over to see Bear standing with three other people. The boy and the one girl are dressed in district one apparel while the other one is dressed like the son of Poseidon. District four. I guess I don't have to ask later tonight if he's going to be a career. It looks like they already are making an alliance. Maybe I should join the career pack with them. I mean it gives me a better chance at survival. Bear waves at everyone in the group and walks off towards me.

"So have you decided yet?" He asks me as soon as I hop down from the chariot.

"I think if you are then I might." I shrug my shoulders and look at my bare feet. "I mean I don't like the idea, but I trust your judgement." He looks at me with a smile on his face.

"I wont let anything happen to you." He gives me a hug and then walks to Marcus who is standing beside the horses that pull the chariots.

Again I look around me and I see the Poseidon child walk away from district one tributes and walk towards a blue and gold chariot. He stands beside a girl that is wearing clothes identical to his. She has a trident in her hand is leaning against the end of it. She is taller than the trident so it gives her relaxation. She looks beautiful in her outfit. Well everyone looks beautiful in theirs, but she has the 'I don't care attitude' that makes it seem better and unique. He moves his mouth to talk but she doesn't let him finish. She flaps her mouth and glares at him then walks towards a tall blonde man and they both smile and talk to each other. I think that is Finnick their mentor. He won four years back.

"Tributes in there chariots." Booms a voice over the microphone. Marcus slaps Bear's back and Bear comes walking towards me. Marcus gives me a smile and thumbs up and then walks through a door with the other mentors and stylists. My stylist stays and hands me and Bear a golden spear when we are on the chariot. He looks at us then walks out the door. I look at Bear and he looks at me.

"We can good this." He plants a kiss on my cheek then looks forward. The big gates open then district one's chariot moves forward. Our chariot moves right behind them into the crowd. The screams are even louder than the ones at the train station. I take a deep breath and look into the crowd. I don't wave at anybody in particular I just look at posts that hold the seats up and wave continuously. Flowers are thrown at all of us and some land in the chariot with us. I pick up the flower and toss it into the crowd. Everyone jumps into the flower in hopes to catch it. I guess that means I'm popular with them. I guess that means I have a fighting chance.

Bear looks into my eyes and I see way too much enjoyment in him. I turn away and the smile fades off my face. Why are we trying to win over these savage people. These greedy people. I'm here to survive, not to please others. We are only half way to the podium where President Snow will make his announcement for the 69th annual Hunger Games. I don't care about making an impression anymore. I just care about this being over.


	10. Chapter 10

Deanies's POV #6

I'm standing by myself waiting at the chariot when Smuil comes up to me. "I'm sorr-" I begin to talk but he puts up his hand.

"No I'm sorry Deanie," He grabs my shoulders sympathetically. "This whole week isn't about me its about you and the other tributes." He shakes his head. "I was just being bossy. You are allowed to do whatever you want." I look away from him.

"Except live my life." He looks up at me and shakes his head.

"Anyways." He claps his hands together. "To tie your whole outfit together I thought you and Brody should have this." He walks over beside the chariot and lifts up two tridents. I look at him and thankfully take the trident from his offering hand. I look up at him.

"Thank you." I give him a side hug and he walks away. I look down at the trident and think of my home. At least if I die in the games, nothing will be needing me or miss me. A laugh booms to my right and see Finnick talking with a few other mentors. The only one I would let down is Finnick. My eyes sting from the tears I'm holding back. I turn my head and begin to lean on the bottom part of the trident and look at the wall. I hear footsteps beside me and turn to see Brody walking towards me.

"So D," He leans against the chariot. "How about we team up and be the caree-" I look at him sternly.

"I think you would find yourself hurt." I stop leaning on my trident and bring it to my side. "Or worse." My hair flips to the side as I leave him at the chariot. I walk towards Finnick and all the other mentors leave.

"Did Brody try to get you to join the career pack yet?" Finnick gives me a little smile then leans his arm on my shoulder.

"How do you know if I accepted it or not?" I ask him with a questionable face. He laughs a little.

"Your not a career darling. Me and you both know that." I laugh and try to defend myself. "Not that your not strong." He puts up his hands. "Hell your the strongest chick I know." His laugh goes away. "Being a career is a dirty job. Your not a bad person D." I look up at him and give him a hug.

"You don't need to worry about me Finnick." He opens his mouth to speak but an announcement cuts him short.

"Tributes in their chariots." I look at Finnick and grab his hand. My grasp weakens as I walk away.

"I'll be waiting." He yells at me as I climb the chariot with my trident beside me. Finnick exits a door and I stand to the right side of the blue and gold chariot as Brody climbs beside me on left with his trident in his hand.

"So they fixed your face?" I look over at him and he smiles.

"Yes they had to stitch my nose." I shake my head.

"No they gave you make up." I turn my head straight and hold on to my trident."You look better when your real face is hidden anyways." I want to see the hate in his eyes but I can't because the huge gates are opened and district one's chariot is already out of the gate along with 2,3, and soon us.

Our golden horse gallops out from the shadows and into the light of the crowd. I look around and see all the people in their seats way above the ground. They are all chanting our names I lock eyes with a couple and feel their heat. They love us all for some reason. I don't smile at these people, I only look at them in bewilderment. Even though I show I don't care about them, they still throw flowers my way. I look at a blue rose that lands on my foot and leave it there. The prick from the thorn lets me know that I can feel pain. The flower blows away and I look behind me and see that it is in rhythm with my net for just a second before it is gone. I look at the road and other tributes in front of me and see flowers upon other flowers covering our path. The chariots stomp over them no problem. Careless.

I look over at Brody and see a smile planted on his face and his hand is waving at everyone. He could care less about the people. Well to be fair, they could care less about him too. They just want to see death. I look away from him and keep my eyes forward. We aren't that far away from President Snow now. I look up at the podium from a distance and see his old body stand and lean against the solid steal podium. All the chariots are brought to the center formed into a semi circle around the President.

"Welcome." He looks into the crowd. "Citizens and Tributes." He then looks down at us. I look away from him and into the crowd of people. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor." I start to loose interest in him and close my mind of all thoughts. Its always the same rubbish every year anyways. He talks about the past uprising and why we have these games. Basically its a recap of the reaping. I don't really care about the past anyways, because I wasn't in it. I'm here now and I'm going to live for me and no one else.

After he is done explaining our chariots and horses gallop to another gate that is just under the podium. Once we stop Finnick takes the trident from Brody then tries to take it out of my hands. I hesitate for a moment.

"Don't worry D." I look over at Brody. "I'll let you have the trident to start in the game." He laughs. "Once your dead it will be mine." I run and scream towards Brody with my trident ready to throw. Finnick grabs me by the stomach and pushes me back. He rips the trident out of my hand and roughly hands it to Smuil. Brody walks closer to me and Finnick. "Oh look you have a body guard." I see Finnick ball his hands into a fist before I can say anything he has Brody by the collar and brings his fist in contact with his stomach. Brody falls to the ground holding his stomach. Finnick grabs me by the arms and takes me to the elevator. We ride up in silence.

The elevator door dings open and Finnick walks in. He's angry. I'm angry too. He could get in trouble for what just happened.

"Why did you do that?" I yell at him. "You can get in trouble for that." He turns around and looks at me.

"Let them get me in trouble." He stands in the center of the dinning room. "I'm not going to have you being bullied like that." I feel the heat of his eyes on me.

"Well you can't be protecting me in the games so stop it." I cross my arms over my chest. He doesn't say anything for a moment.

"You are strong you don't need me to protect you." He grabs my shoulders and holds me in front of him. "You are the winner already Deanie." I smack his hands away.

"Whats the point of winning Finnick?" I move my ear towards him looking for a response but get none. "Huh? Nothing that's right." I turn around and walk towards my room and yell down the hall. "I'll be living in fear." I slam the door and sit on the floor blocking the door. The day of the reaping I didn't think I had to win for anyone, that no one will miss me. I was wrong. I have Finnick and without him I would have not have a will to survive. I lay my head on my knees and begin to cry.


	11. Chapter 11

Mailey's POV #6

All the chariots reach the podium and line up in a semi circle around the President who is risen high on the podium. He begins his long speech.

"Welcome." He looks into the crowd. "Citizens and Tributes." He then looks down at us. I look away from him and into the crowd of people. "Happy Hunger Games and May the odds be ever in your favor."

The rest of the speech I ignore because I hear it every year anyways. I look around me at all the other chariots. Beside me is the Posiedon twins. Although the girl, I still don't know her name, holds her trident with pride and readiness. As if she's ready to fight now. She looks uninterested in President Snow's speech just like the rest of the tributes. He comes to the end of his speech and our horses gallop to another huge gate under the podium. Its dark just for a second then all the chariots are parked in a big bright room. Bear jumps off the chariot then extends his hand. I look at him.

"I'm a gladiator." I jump down and smile at him. "Remember?" Marcus comes over with Sundy.

"Great job out there guys." Sundy talks to us as Marcus grabs the spears out of our hands. I forgot I had it in my hand. I would much rather a sword but thats alright too. "With you guys smiling and waving, you will have loads of sponso-" A scream brings my attention over to the district 4 tributes. The Mentor, Finnick, is holding the girl by the stomach. She seems to be wanting to attack the guy. I see Finnick take the trident out of her hands and pass it to what looks like their escort. The son of Poseidon says something to him and Finnick punches him in the gut. I gasp and look at Bear, but he is already gone and helping him to his feet.

"Brody you alright?" I hear Bear say. So Poseidon is really Brody. I kneel down beside Brody and fling his arm around my neck and Bear joins me. We then walk over to the chariot.

"Whats that girls name?" I ask him. He looks up at me.

"That psycho's name is Deanie." He coughs as we help him sit on a nearby chariot. "She is not a career, don't let her join Bear." Bear looks at me and back at Brody.

"Well my friend here is going to join us." Brody looks at me.

"Whats your name." I stand over him as he asks.

"The name's Mailey Parner." I look over at the elevator and see Finnick dragging Deanie in the elevator. "Where are they going?" Brody tries to stand.

"I don't know and I don't care." He looks at me. "We will be giving each other advice for the games." He slaps his hand in the air where Finnick was. "I don't need a mentor anyways." I look at Bear with worried eyes.

"We should go." Brody looks up at me. "I mean we have training tomorrow so we can talk then." Brody nods. We to the elevator silently. Sundy begins to walk behind us with Marcus behind her. Once everyone is in I press the 2 button. We are quiet until the door opens I walk in and walk fast and sit at the dinning table with Bear. One of the girls in the white dress comes in and sets a plate down for me and then one for Bear.

"I don't trust him." I push my plate away but Bear shovels the food in his mouth happily.

"I trust him." He looks up at me with almost half the food gone. "It was the Deanie girl that I don't trust." He pushes my plate back in front of me. Marcus and Sundy sit down with us.

"Thats the thing." I say through a mouthful of food. "Deanie was minding her own business." Almost half my food is gone. "I was watching the whole time. He gets on her nerves and she tries not to cause and incident. I mean the mentor hurt him too. Don't you find that odd?" Bear doesn't answer me so I shake my head and sit straight in my chair and continue eating. "I don't have a good feeling about him." Bear finishes his plate and stands up.

"We can talk about this tomorrow." He looks to me and Marcus. "We will change out of our outfits then talk to Marcus about some information about the games." Marcus nods.

"Sounds good to me." Marcus begins to eat the food on the plate in front of him. I nod at Bear then walk down the hall without him.

I get to my room and strip off the beads and top and slide the skirt down my legs. I have a quick shower and change into a set of clothes that are layed out on the bed. Again my previous clothes are gone and no where to be seen. The clothes that I put on are the same clothes that I arrived in, but they are washed. I sit on the edge of the bed for a moment, thinking about Deanie and Brody. I don't think Brody is the right person to be teaming up with. Bear knocks on the door.

"Come on." The door knob turns but its locked and he can't enter. "We'll talk to Marcus for a bit then go to bed so we can wake up early and train with the other tributes."

"I'll be out in a minute." Here comes the moment of truth. Marcus is going to tell me what can save me or kill me.


	12. Chapter 12

Deanie's POV #7

"Deanie!" I hear Finnick's voice but I can't scream back. I'm chocking. I'm chocking on water. I'm flailing around in the water but can't seem to make it anywhere away from the water. I open my eyes and see Finnick standing over the edge looking at me. He's chanting at me, but he isn't swimming to help me. "Deanie!" He waves his hands towards me. "You can do it." I try swimming again but I feel something at my ankles. I look down and see Brody with his wicked smile holding me down. My eyes dart back up to Finnick but he's not there anymore. My legs become free so I begin to swim to the top. My head pops out of the water and a hand pushes it back down. I look through the fingers and see Brody's wicked smile. "Deanie!"

I spread my legs and kick a foot. I look up to see Finnick's worried eyes on mine.

"Deanie!" He grabs my shoulders and pulls me in for a hug. "Its alright." I wrap my arms around him and begin to sob.

"I'm sorry." I dig my nails in his shirt. "I'm sorry." I'm not apologizing for the dream I'm apologizing for letting him down. I am weak. I'm letting the games consume me.

"Its alright." He brushes my hair with his hand. "I'll tell them that you can't make it to training today." I shoot out from his arms and scream.

"No!" I look him in the eyes. "I can do this." He stands up from the ground and offers me a hand. I grab his hand and stand up stiffly. I look around I slept on the floor all night. I see a pillow and blanket beside the door. He must of moved me away from the door. I give him a smile then open the door. He taps my shoulder.

"Shouldn't you change?" I look down to see I'm still in the net. He hands me a pile of clothes that has a black shirt and black pants. I run to the bathroom.

"I'll be right back." I yell through the door as I peel off the nets. I look in the mirror and see that my hair is disheveled. I quickly brush my hair and put it in a high ponytail and run into the room. "Ok I'm ready."

Both me and Finnick walk into the dinning room together. Smuil and Brody are both standing in front of the elevator. Smuil smiles at me and waves me to the elevator. Finnick begins to walk with me but Smuil stops him. "Sorry." He gives him a smile. "No mentors." Finnick nods then looks at me. I give him a reassuring smile then press the down button on the elevator. We all pile in and Smuil presses a button. Smuil stands between me and Brody. Probably not wanting a conflict. The elevator dings and Smuil ushers us out into a huge room filled with every single tribute. I look at Smuil with his big blue lips and he turns and walks into the elevator. "Have fun." The door closes and I don't know what to do.

Brody gives a little chuckle and walks past me to meet with the boy and girl from district one and another boy and girl. I think they are from district two. That's the career pack that I am looking at now. I'm glad I'm not part of it. I catch the district two girl looking over at me and I turn away and walk the other direction. I look around the room and its a big room that has various stations from fire building stations to even berry picking stations. I look up and see the game makers lined up looking down at everyone.

I see a station where there is spears and tridents and walk over to it. I walk up the steps to the platform. I grab the trident and weigh it in my hand. Its long and silver, not too heavy but heavier than the ones that i'm use to using.

"What you going to do with that girly." I look behind me to see a tall,thin, tan boy about my age walking towards me with a grin on his face. "I like girls with power." He brushes his brown hair our of his eyes.

"I like people that don't talk to me." He stops just a foot away in front of me.

"Oh." He looks me up and down and gives me wide grin. "I like your attitude just as much as I liked your nets from yesterday." This guy's not worth it I tell myself. "Could see all I wanted to see." He pinches the hem of my shirt. "This doesn't show enough." I hit his hand with the end of the trident and he holds his hand close to his body.

"I think the amount of skin here is too much for you." He gives me a smirk then he extends his hand.

"My name is Fyodor Leming." I ignore his hand and he eventually puts it away in his pocket. "I'm from district 11." He walks around me and grabs the spear from the rack. "I see that you are from the fishing district." He bounces the spear on one hand. "I wanna see what I get when I win?" I roll my eyes at him.

"Thanks but I don't feel like breaking a sweat for you, Fyodor." I look at him. "Your going to be the first targeted anyways in the games." His face turns twisted and he arches the spear over his head towards my head. I bring the trident up and shield myself from his spear. He keeps the spear connected with the trident trying to push me down. I bring all my strength forward and push him away from me. He stumbles back and I bring the trident swinging to his ankles and knock his feet out from under him. As soon as his back hits the ground I point my trident to his throat and place a foot on his chest. "Don't come near me," I lean over to look into his eyes. "Or I will rip your throat out." I pull the trident away and place it on the rack. I look around me to see a crowd of people surrounding me. I stomp down the platform and walk towards the fire station. I look back and see that Fyodor helped himself up because no body helped him.

I squat down beside a tree and look at the kit in front me. I have no clue how to use any of these tools. The only one that I recognize is the matches because back at the shed I use it to fire up the wood burning fireplace that is in the corner. The person that mans the station explains to me how it works and shows me a demonstration. She then leaves me alone to try it on my own. The only reason I would use a fire was to cook, because if I used it to keep warm at night people would hunt me down and get me. The fire began to rage after a second of lighting some of the leaves I picked. I began to blow on it to grow it and it worked, soon the fire is a foot tall.

"Wow." I turn around fast to see the district 2 girl standing with her hands at her hips. "My name is Mailey Parner." I grab her hand as she offers it and stand up.

"Deanie Sammer." I let go of her hand and stare at her. She's very short compared to my five foot ten inches. She has a chubby face with black hair. Her eyes are brown just like Fyodors. She smiles up at me.

"So since you are from district 4 and your fellow tribute is in the career pack." She rubs her ponytail. "Do you want to join?"

"No." I say immediately and return to my fire on the ground.

"What?" She moves to stand in front of me. "That's it?" I look up at her.

"Yea." I look at my fire. "That's it." At the corner of my eye I see her stomp away. Its better that she leaves anyway. I don't want to be career. I don't want to change who I am just to live in pain the rest of my life. I'd rather die then survive as a career. This way if she stays away from me. I don't need to be responsible for her death. I don't need the weight of someone else's life on my shoulders.


	13. Chapter 13

Mailey's POV #7

I woke up early from having a nightmare. I don't remember what it was about but its probably nothing to worry about. Dreams aren't real. They can't hurt me. Can they? I sit on the edge of my bed for a few minutes looking at the city lights. The glow of all the colours were giving me a headache. I shake my head and slip out of my white night gown. I walk into the bathroom and have a shower hoping that will clear my head enough to go through training today. I find clothes on my bed when I come back into the room. A black top and black pants. I don't sit back on the bed instead I walk out of the room and into the dinning room. I sit down at the table and rest my head on my fists.

The quiet leaves me alone with my thoughts. Great. I really don't want to be a career because I've seen how they played in past games. They play dirty and I don't think I could handle that on my conscious. Although if Bear is doing it then it can't be that bad of an idea. I mean he was the reasonable and smart one all the time. Or maybe this time he is afraid and just wants to survive. If he just wants to survive, then what will he do to me when it comes to desperate times. Would he kill me? My thoughts are cut short by a head peaking out from the doorway. Its the girl I saw the other day.

"Its alright." I wave her to have seat. "I don't mind company." She disappears into the kitchen. Whatever. I look down at my hands on the table. Today is the day that I pick to become a career. Although if I don't become a career I can always team up with that girl named Deanie. A coffee mug is placed in between my hands. I look up to see the girl standing at the door. I open my mouth to speak and am cut off by a voice.

"What are you doing up so early?" I turn my head to see Marcus in the hallway. "The training doesn't start for another two hours." I look back at my mug.

"I know." He takes a seat beside me. "Do you think you could give me some advice?" He rolls his eyes at me and laughs.

"I am called a mentor aren't I?" I laugh at him then look back at my mug.

"I don't want to be a career." I feel his eyes on me.

"Then don't." He is also handed a mug and he sips out of it. "You don't need other people to survive." I look at him.

"Were you a career?" He nods but he doesn't look at me. "But I regret it." I push my empty mug away from me. "I had to kill people that didn't need to be killed." I look away from him.

"Well thats the point of these games." I shrug my shoulders. "There are no rules. Do whatever you want."

His eyes bore into my skull. "Just because you survive the games doesn't mean you leave the games." He stands up from his chair. "I still think it wasn't worth it to loose my humanity for my own survival." His footsteps lead him into the hallway. As soon as I hear his door slam I begin to cry. He's right. What kind of human would I be if I survived because of other peoples death, but thats the games. It will be no different than if I wasn't a career. If I survived just with my own help then I still would have the same feelings. Unless I don't kill at all.

I sit in the chair until everyone comes out to eat. They all eat around me and don't ask me whats wrong. After about a half hour I look at Bear and he looks at me I give him a smile and stand up. "When are we heading down?" Sundy looks at me weirdly.

"I guess now if you'd like?" I nod my head and walk to the elevator with Bear. He presses the down button and the door opens almost immediately. Sundy walks in with us and presses the lowest button, the basement. We don't wait long but the door opens then Sundy walks into the dimly lighted room and wishes us luck then clicks off to the elevator.

The training center is full of bodies I look around and see the two tributes from district one. Everyone else is here except the tributes from district four. Brody and Deanie. Me and Bear walk over to the district one tributes and begin to talk. Bear begins to talk.

"Hey." He shakes both of their hands. "You haven't met her yet but this is Mailey." I wave to them. "Mailey this is-" He doesn't finish his sentence. His attention is elsewhere. I look where he is staring and see Brody and Deanie just outside the elevator. Their escort just walks into the elevator and leaves. Brody starts walking over with a big grin on his face. I look away and stare at Bear. Once Brody grabs Bear by the neck and lightly play fights with him. My attention goes straight to Deanie again. She looks at me quickly then walks off.

"That girl is crazy." I hear Brody tell the boy from one. "She is going to be a tough one to get, but we can get her while everyone is going for the cornucopia." I glare at Brody then again stare at Deanie. I think she should team up with us.

"Maybe I can convince her to be a career." I tell Brody and everyone else. Brody just looks at me as if I'm new to this. Which I am but so is he.

"She's not to be trusted." I look over at her talking to a tall dark haired boy at the fight platform. "She can snap at anytime." I see the boy trying to hit her with the spear but she easily blocks the hit with her trident. "See?" He says uses that as an example. I begin to walk over to her.

"Come on." I wave at them to come. "We can see how she fights and use it against her." Thats a lie, I just want to see how good of a partner she would be. They fall for it though and begin to follow. I see her use the trident to take his feet out from under him, smart. Once we reach the platform every other tribute decide to join in. We all watch quietly as she takes him down. She says something to him, puts the trident away then stares at us. The look on her face is disgust and she storms away from the platform and goes to the fire station. Bear grabs my shoulder.

"Nothing really to see." I nod my head and we all huddle in our little group again. I look over at her again and see that she is building a fire by herself.

"I'll be back." I whisper to Bear while the others are laughing with each other. I slowly walk towards her so that she doesn't hear me. I'm standing just a foot behind her when the fire lights. The fire is at least a foot tall.

"Wow." She turns her head. "My name is Mailey Parner." I extend my hand to her and she stands and takes it.

"Deanie Sammer." She's so tall I have to look way up at her. Her eyes are so light I find myself loving them. I begin to talk.

"So since you are from district 4 and your fellow tribute is in the career pack." I rub my ponytail. "Do you want to join?"

"No." She says it immediately after I said it and and she returns to her fire. I look down at her startled. Why doesn't she want to be a career? Why doesn't she want help?

"What?" I stand in front of her. "Thats it?" I look down at her.

"Yea." She looks at my fire. "Thats it." I look at her in rage for a moment then stomp away to Bear, Brody, and the other two which I still haven't learned their names. How could she be that stupid? She's going to die in these games without us. I stop in front of Brody and feel the anger in my face. Brody chuckles.

"See?" He points at my face. "Its not worth it she just makes people angry." I glare at him and Bear interjects.

"Its alright." He looks over at Deanie making a fire. "She's not worth it." I shake my head and walk through the group. I walk over to target station and grab a sword and a few knives and place the knives on the table beside me. I begin to throw the sword around my head and arch it over my head and into the target. The wooden target splits in half under the impact. Immediately after the halves fall on the ground I drop the sword and I grab the knives from the table and throw them at the targets. Every single target is hit in the center where the red dot it. The kill spot. I look over my shoulder out of breath at Deanie who is standing at the fire smiling. She thinks this is a joke? Well it isn't. She better hope I don't run into her during the games.


	14. Chapter 14

Deanie's POV #8

Smuil came to pick me and Brody up from the training centre about five hours later. It was tiring for Brody but it wasn't for me. After having that little fight with Fyodor I decided not to show my fighting skills in front of the other tributes. I don't want them to know what little skills I have and us them against me Once in the elevator everything was silent, but as usual Brody wasn't.

"You really know how to make friends." I turn my head towards Brody. "Don't you Deanie?" I look away from him.

"At least I don't make friends that will kill me the second they get." Brody opens his mouth to speak but doesn't get the chance because the elevator door dings open. Smuil offers me to leave first and I accept it. Finnick stands up as soon as he sees me in the door.

"Did you show them anything?" Finnick asks and I nod.

"Only a little." I look at the table. "Whats for dinner?" He gives me a smile then pulls out a chair for me. I look at him with a smile and pull the seat out beside him and sit down. I look up at him. "Don't just stand there." He looks confused then sits in the seat. Smuil comes around on the other side and sits Brody down beside him.

"So after this food you guys are going to sleep because you two have your test tomorrow." I look at Finnick. I don't watch the games back at 4 because I don't see a point in watching people I don't know die so I don't know what the tests are.

"What is the test?" I ask no one in particular. Smuil answers me brightly.

"Well." He takes a sip of his drink. "Each tribute has there own individual assessment. The gamemakers will be watching you do your skills and then you will be ranked from numbers 1 to 12." I take a bite of something strange iin colour and he continues. "12 of course being the highest score and 1 being the lowest. It goes in order from each district and ladies always go first." Finnick looks at me.

"So get a 13." He gives me a shove and continues with his food. I look down at my plate and start to eat. I wonder what is the most someone has gotten. I wonder what I will get. I stand up from my chair.

"Well I'm going to get changed then go to bed." I walk away before anyone can answer. I walk into my room lock the door and peel off these clothes. I look on the bed to find a white night gown. I roll my eyes. I'd rather be naked. The shower calls to me and I find myself having a quick shower. After my shower I walk into the room to find my clothes missing, but the gown is still there. It kind of scares me that even though I am about to die I am given no privacy. Do they think I'm plotting something in this room? Well there isn't really anything for me to plot with.

I look at my bed and it seems as if it welcomes me. I slowly walk over to it and pull the sheet off it when there is a knock at the door. The door creaks open and I run at it and shove my shoulder in the door.

"Ouch!" I hear Finnick grunt on the other end. "What the hell D!" I can't help but laugh.

"I'm sorry Finnick." I run to the bed and pull over the night gown. God this is horrible. "I have to change." I run over to the door and open it. Finnick looks at me and stifles a laugh. "Shut up." I walk away from the door and sit on the edge of the bed. "There was nothing else to wear." He puts up his hands in defense.

"Its alright." He shuts the door then sits beside me. "I came to talk." I run my fingers through my hair to brush it out. "Here let me brush it." I shake my head.

"Nah." I look at him. "Its not that tangely." I look up at him. "So what did you want to talk about?" He looks down at his hands.

"I was wondering if you decided if you wanted to be a career." I shake my head.

"I don't see the point of having to take care of other people."

"Thats the thing." He rubs his hair. "With careers they don't even care about each other. In the end if you're in the way," He looks away from me. "You are dead." I don't know if Finnick was a career, but I don't really want to know. "You're too kind for that Deanie. I know you wouldn't be able to do that." He's wrong. I just don't want to be responsible for someone else. I look up at him.

"Maybe I should go to sleep." He stands up with me. "Get some sleep I'll see you in the morning Finnick." I walk him to the door and he gives me a hug.

"Night Deanie." I close the door lightly and walk to the bed and hide under the sheets. As soon as my head hits the pillow I'm asleep.

I wake up in the morning to a pillow being thrown in the face. I fling myself up into a sitting position and see Finnick clutching the pillow to his stomach as he is having a laughing fit. I look at him with hate. I stand up and punch his shoulder. He stops laughing and smiles at me.

"Morning sunshine." He laughs at me. I laugh at his messy hair.

"Morning yourself." I go into the bathroom and close the door. I yell through the door. "It looks like you just woke up yourself." I hear him laugh.

"Yea I woke up a little late." I hear the creak of the bed and know that he is sitting on the bed. "Smuil came in and yelled at me to get ready so I told him I would wake you up." I look in the mirror and bush out my hair into a ponytail. I hear the door open and hear Finnick say thank you then the door closes again. I walk out of the bathroom and see Finnick holding another black shirt and black pants. Its like he's my servant. I rip them from his hands.

"I think I'll change now." He nods and then walks out of the room. I quickly pull off the horrible night gown and pull on the shirt and pants. I walk into the dinning room to see Finnick still in his pajamas sitting in a chair. Smuil stands at the elevator with Brody fully dressed. Brody gives me a look then presses the button. We pile onto the elevator and Finnick gives me a thumbs up before the door closes.

The elevator opens and all the other tributes look at us. I walk past them and me and Brody find our designated seat at the front. Behind district 3 and in front of district 5. We have to wait for districts 1,2, and 3 before we can go. Since it is individual assesment ladies always go ahead of the boys so I will be the seventh that gets called in. I wait for about an hour before my name is called and I enter the trainning centre.

My feet echo against the concrete ground. I stand in front of the gamemakers that are seated high above the ground. I have all of their attention.

"Deanie Sammer?" A tall thin man with dark hair stands up. He must be the Head Gamemaker. "District 4?" I nod my head. "Okay." He sits in his chair and gets comfortable along with the other gamemakers. "Do what you have to do, you have our attention." I nod again.

I walk over slowly to a rack with knives, spears, and a trident. I reach for the trident but then pull away. I'll give that to them later. I hold the long silver spear in my hand and slice the air with it for practice. The moves involve a lot of jabbing at the air and half throwing it over my shoulder. I feel ready so I stand in front of the target with my spear in my hand and hold it back then with a big long thrust I bring the spear through the other side of the target. I quickly run and rip it out of the target and spin and throw it at the next target beside it further back.

I take two quick steps to the trident pick it up and swing it over my head. I stand in front of a punching bag and twirl it around in my hands for a few seconds above my head. I begin to close my eyes to focus my mind on what I am doing. My eyes shoot open and I take the butt end of the trident and begin to beat the punching bag that is beside the rack. Each jab of the end of the trident sends the punching bag back another foot. I twirl the trident in my hand to have the three points facing up, as the punching bag comes towards me I jump sideways and slice the mid section making the sand spew all over the ground. I hold the trident to my side breathing deeply. I don't smile but look up at the gamemakers. They all smile at me and begin to clap.

"Great work Ms. Sammer." The Head Gamemaker stands up and leans against the railing. "You may leave." I place the trident on the rack and walk towards the doors. "Oh Deanie." I turn my head and look at him. "I look forward to watching you in the games." I give him a glare then continue walking.


	15. Chapter 15

Mailey's POV #8

I pace back and forth across the dinning room. Marcus and Bear look at me strangely.

"Why are you so nervous." Marcus finally asks me after ten minutes.

"Because." I stop in front of Marcus and Bear who are sitting at the table. "I don't know what to do. All I do is throw knives." I throw my hands in the air and continue my pacing. "Throwing knives at targets isn't going to get me the highest points." Bear stands up and grabs my shoulders.

"Mailey!" I look him in his blue eyes. "Its not what you throw its how you throw it. You just got to show them that you have what they want." He gives me a smile then gives me a hug.

"Alright honies." Sundy walks in from her bedroom. "Lets get you guys down there shall we?" She beams her smile at us as she walks past us to the elevator and presses the button. Today she wears the same outfit she had on the day of the reaping. Strange. Usually Capitol citizens never wear the same clothes twice in a week. I walk onto the elevator with Bear and Sundy and she clicks the button and we are quickly brought down.

The door opens and me and Bear walk out but Sundy remains in the elevator. She waves to us with her smile then the door closes. I look around and see most of the seats filed. I look at Bear and he shrugs his shoulders. I walk to the front and sit behind the two district 1 tributes. They don't look or talk to me or Bear they keep to themselves and look forward. After a few minutes all the other tributes begin to file in. Me and Bear don't bother talking because it is too quiet in the room. Even district 1 has stopped talking. I look around me to see that every district is here except for district 4. Another couple minutes pass before Deanie and Brody show up. I look at them and their expressions are like everyone else in here. They find their seats and then the first name is called.

"Pierce Abnel." So thats the girl's name from district 1. We wait ten minutes and nothing happens so Bear whispers in my ear at the same moment the boys name rings out. I glare at him because I didn't catch the name. He gives me an apologetic look then looks at his hands. A few minutes goes by and then my name is called. "Mailey Parner." I stand and Bear grabs my wrist.

"Goodluck." He smiles at me then lets me go. I take three long steps to enter the training centre. The door closes behind me and I look up to see the gamemakers sitting comfortably on chairs high above the ground on their own viewing platform. A tall thin man with black hair stands up and greets me.

"Mailey Parner?" He leans his hands on the railing that prevents anyone from falling from that high distance. "District 2?" I nod my head but then decide to speak.

"Yes." My voice echos in the large room. I cringe at the loudness. I hear all the gamemakers chuckle.

"Its alright." He takes a seat. and continues. "You have our attention." I nod then walk over to the targets. I look down at the table and see an assortment of knives and grab one of each and put them in my belt. I then walk over to the the rack that holds a variety of sharp objects from spears, tridents, to even bigger knives. I look at the bigger knives but ignore them as soon as I see a sword. I grab the sword in my hand and smile. I walk over to the targets and fling the sword into every single one. I run at them with full force and break them in half. I then look around to see wood and splinters piled around me. There is one last target standing so grab a huge splinter and smash the target over the head with it. Wood flies everywhere but the target only has a dent. I then grab my knives and throw it at the target. All five knives are at point on the red dot. I turn around and look up at the gamemakers with a smile. They smile back at me.

"Great job Ms. Parner." He remains sitting. "You sure know how to make destruction." My smile fades and I drop my sword on the ground with a loud clang. I walk away towards the door with rage in my face. I wasn't that bad. I walk into an empty room that was about the size of the waiting room and punch the up button for the elevator. As soon as the door opens I stomp inside and punch the 2 button. I arrive in the apartment with Sundy and Marcus looking at me.

"What happened dear?" Sundy stands up from her seat and grabs my arm to sit down. "Did you do good?" I look at her and bark.

"I thought I did damn good." I toss my hands in no general direction. "The Head Gamemaker said I know how to be destructive." Marcus chuckles. "What?" I yell at him.

"Nothing." He shakes his head. "Being 'destructive' like that could get you a high rank so I don't see why you're complaining." I stand up and storm off into my bedroom. I slam the door and flop on my bed. Who are they to judge me? I'm going to be awesome in these games. I turn my head towards the window and feel my eyes getting heavy, and before I know it I'm asleep.

"Wake up!" I open my eyes to see Sundy shaking my shoulder. "You are getting your scores." I sit up slowly and pull my hair out of is ponytail. "Meet in the living room." I nod to her. I pull my self to the edge of the bed. I look on the other side of the bed and see an outfit. I peel off my sweaty clothes and put on the blue top and green pants. I walk down the hall and walk past the dinning room and sit on a couch beside Bear.

"Nice sleep?" Bear asks me as I sit down. I roll my eyes.

"Sure." I look up at the tv to see Cesar. As always before the scores go by Cesar explains that the highest is 12 and so on and so forth. The girl from 1's face shows up on the screen and scored 8 then the boy scored an 8 too. I nod my head. Cesar announces my name.

"Mailey Parner with a score of 9." I look up at Bear and smile.

"I guess they liked destruction." Bear jokes. I laugh. Cesar continues and announces Bear's name. We both turn our heads to Cesar.

"Bear Slatly with a score of 8." He looks over at me with a small frown. I give him a side hug.

"Thats still pretty good I say." I look up at the screen and see a young girl from 3 pop up she got 7. Then the boy who looks about 14 has a score of 7 as well. Then district 4 comes up. I see a picture of Deanie and Cesar again announces her.

"Deanie Sammer with a score of 10." I look up at the screen with less than shock. She probably used her trident to get that score. That score intimidates me. How can someone that looks that innocent get a score like that? Next her fellow tribute comes on and Cesar announces that he got a 9. Again this scares me that he is part of our alliance and he gets a high score like me I shake my head and concentrate on the screen. I don't recognize the names or the people from the other districts but they all seem young at least 12 or 13 and again that scares me that they don't have a chance, they are going to die. The only other tribute that I recognize is that Fyodor kid from district 11 and he got a score of 9. He's not really much of a threat though.

As soon as the tv goes black Bear wanders to his room silently. Sundy gathers my attention before I leave the living room.

"Remember tomorrow get up early because you are getting you outfits for the interview with Cesar Flickerman tomorrow." I open my mouth to speak but shut it instantly and walk to my bedroom. I don't need to ask her what happens after the interview because I already know.


	16. Chapter 16

Deanie's POV #9

I'm looking out my bedroom window when I feel long lanky arms wrap around my waist from behind and pull me a foot off the ground. A scream deafens my right ear.

"Whoa!" Finnick's voice booms in my ear. "You got 10 D!" He sets me down on the ground and I am happy to feel it on my feet. I turn to face him. "You got more than Brody." I shrug my shoulders but can't help but smile.

"Really?" He nods his head rapidly.

"If you came out and watched it with us you would of known." He ruffles my hair.

"Why should I care what they think about me?" I ask him.

"Whatever." He grabs my shoulders. "You still got a pretty good sco-" Smuil barges in the room and begins to talk.

"You should let her sleep." He keeps the door open. "She has to wake up early in the morning for the interview tomorrow." He leaves the room then Finnick looks at me.

"We are going to talk after the interview because." He doesn't finish the sentence he just leaves the room with a sad expression on his face and closes the door. I am left alone with my thoughts. I walk over to the bed and lay on the sheets not feeling tired. My thoughts lie to me because as soon as I blink my mind goes blank and I'm in a dreamless sleep.

I wake up cold but ready for today. I get up but I don't bother showering because I had one the night before. I just change to clothes that are left hanging on the bathroom door. I walk into the dinning room and see Smuil in a bright red sweater and shorts. He wears heels as usual but he wears no makeup. He gives me a big smile then yells for Brody down the hall.

"You guys ready?" I see Finnick siting in the living room. "I'll be watching you in the crowd." I nod at him and walk behind Smuil and Brody to the elevator. Smuil lightly touches the down button and the elevator door opens and we ride it yet again. The door opens and we enter the lobby and Smuil finds his seat on one of the chairs and he looks up at us.

"We know where to go." Brody rolls his eyes and opens the door and doesn't hold it for me. I grab the door and look over at Smuil then walk down the brightly light up hall. I turn the handle to the door on the right and enter the same dull room. My stylist looks at me and grabs an item from the bin I know what she wants me to do. Without any words I strip from my clothes and let her change my appearance yet again.

After a long time of hair washing, pulling, and makeup my stylist finally finishes. I look in the mirror and surprisingly see myself in the reflection. I feel like myself. I wear a short blue puffy dress. The dress cuts off above my knees. It is tight at the top but just above my belly is when it goes puffy. All over the dress there is what looks like silver scales which makes me glitter in a certain light. I imagine me as the shark in the water and feel strong for the first time in my life. I am strong but I'm not a ruthless creature. I am not vicious and I'm not too far gone. My hair is left down and wavy it reminds me of my mothers saying. 'Your hair is the waves of the ocean and you green eyes are the seaweed under it.' I smile at the memory of my mother. I am given just a little makeup that makes my face pale but other than that I have no other makeup. I wear blue sparkly flats. My stylist told me she didn't want me to look any taller than I was.

I turn to my stylist and smile at her. I'm not one for emotions, but I think she deserves something. She simply nods at me but doesn't smile at me. "I don't see a point to you guys thanking me for this. I don't actually help you win." She folds her makeup kit away. "Nobody wins the Hunger Games." I nod at her then I exit the door. As I am leaving so is Brody. He wears only a blue suit with his hair slicked back.

"Oh god." He rolls his eyes. "Why do we have to be matching." I look at him and start to walk towards the doors. "Your not even good enough to represent district 4." I turn around and face him.

"Thats funny." I walk in front of him proudly. "My score says otherwise." I hear a snarl behind me but I continue walking. I take a few steps but then am stopped by a force against my back. My body is slammed into the steel door face first and I can taste blood. I close my eyes and cringe away the pain. His body holds mine against the door and I can't move.

"Those scores will mean nothing when its just me and you in the games." He whispers in my ear. I bring my elbow up and smash it in his stomach. I feel his body leave mine and give him no chance for recovery as I turn to face him and bring my foot up to his chest and kick him to the ground. Before I can jump on him a pair of hands pulls me from the hall and into the lobby. I try to break free of the arms.

"Let go of me Finnic-" I stop mid sentence when I see two peacekeepers on each side of me holding my arms. I look over at Smuil who is helping Brody up. Smuil looks at me with angry eyes. "He's the one who pushed me against the door." I retort but Smuil raises his hand.

"I don't want to hear it." Brody now stands up on his own and brushes the dirt off his clothes. "You two are going to have your interview and that is it." I rip my arms out of the peacekeepers hands and wipe the blood from my lip.

I stand in a line behind the district 3 boy and in front of Brody. I feel like ripping Brody's throat out right now but hold myself back. Someone will get him in the arena. My fight with Brody earlier has made me anxious and I feel like attacking someone, but I know I can't. I'm not going to act sweet during this interview. I'll smile and say a joke but that is just about it. I'm not wasting my energy on these people.

Every single tribute stands here waiting to have their interview with Cesar Flickerman in front of thousands of the Capitol citizens. I don't feel nervous for the interview I feel nervous for what comes after the interview tomorrow. I look ahead at district 1 and district 2. I see the girl that I met at the training centre. I can't see much of what she is wearing but both her and her fellow tribute are wearing almost identical apparel. Its gold and silver in colour. I guess its suppose to represent armor they make.

Each interview only lasts about five minutes so I'm not going to be waiting long. Districts 1 and 2 are finished and the girl for district 3 just got called up. I wait a little bit longer holding my hands in front of me then the district 3 boy is called up. I think about how each time that someones name got called up they were greeted by a roar from the crowd. I highly doubt I will get such a big fan base.

I hear Cesar say goodbye to the boy and then hear his intro to me. "And now is Deanie Sammer from district 4." The crowd goes wild and it surprises me, but I climb the stairs with ease as Cesar holds his hand out to me. I accept his hands in mine but I stay my distance. "Oh darling I don't bite." He says as he sits me next to him on a long couch.

"Oh I'm not worried about your teeth I'm worried about your breath." I say smiling into the crowd looking for Finnick. The crowd goes crazy in laughter and Cesar looks at me shocked then laughs along with the crowd.

"You have so many talents." He looks into the crowd. He begins to name them off. "Beauty." The crowd applauds. "She's witty, charming, and funny." I blush and look at my feet. "And at last. Knows how to fight." I shake my head.

"I don't think I'm that good." I retort. He quickly shakes his head.

"Your score says otherwise." He booms into the microphone. "I mean a 10 that's amazing!" The whole crowd goes through the roof with cheers. I try to take my hand away put he keeps a firm grip.

"I don't know." I look up at him. "Its just a score." He laughs at me.

"Oh how you melt my heart darling." He looks into my eyes. "Just as much as this dress melts my heart. It looks gorgeous." The crowd gives an approving applaud and followed by screams. "But, I think the first time you melted my heart was when you volunteered for that girl. What was her name?" I look at him then look into the crowd. I panic and can't find Finnick anywhere in the crowd. "Alice Pulmet."

"Well Cesar," I squint against the light and think I see Finnick's face. "I did it because she lost her foot when a fish hook got stuck in her ankle and poisoned her had to amputate it and now she has a fake leg and can barely walk." Everyone gives a aw to me and I look at Cesar now. "She didn't deserve this." I turn away and look at my shoes. "No one deserves this." The crowd goes silent and Cesar squeezes my hand a little too tightly and stands both of us up.

"Well everyone." He raises both of our hands. "A big round of applause for Deanie Sammer." The whole audience booms in claps and I escort my self to the other end of the stage. They had to hear it. I can't keep quiet anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

Mailey's POV #9

I wait in line for the interview. The boy from district 1 stands in front of me while Bear stands behind me in a silver suit. I was given a slim light silver dress with a golden cardigan to put over it and I wear 4 inch gold high heels. My hair is worn in a half up do and I have golden eye shadow on. I don't feel overwhealmed by the dress. I like it because its simple, but even though I do not feel nervous about the dress I feel nervous about the crowd. I feel nervous about my life. I think Bear does too because he pokes my back repeaditly and I ignore him. He hums so I think he's doing beats on my back. Its a cute song and it brings a smile on my face.

I hear Cesar call Pierce's name and the crowd booms in the audience. My mind wanders and just a few seconds later my name is being called. I walk up the stairs and am greeted by both Cesar and the audience. The screams deafen me and I feel weak but as soon as Cesar holds my hand I feel comforted.

We both sit on the couch while he stares at me and smiles. "So how are you feeling here Mailey?" I shrug my shoulders with a smile.

"I don't know." I look into the crowd. "I guess it makes me happy."

"Well let me tell you." He looks into the crowd with me. "When I first came here I was oh so happy." I give him a smile.

"Where did you come from?"

"Oh darling I was born here in the Capitol." The whole audience applauds. "Back to you darling. Your score was a 9!" He stands up and raises his hands to the crowd. "Isn't that amazing everyone!" He sits back down after the audience roar's die down to a dull roar.

"I don't think its that great." I point my free hand in the direction of the other tributes. "I mean some other people got higher score than mine." I steal my hand away from him and place it on my lap.

"Anyways." He ignores my comment. "Care to tell us your secret with that wonderful score?" I shake my head and lean in close to the crowd.

"You'll figure that out in the games." I make sure that the audience hears me. The audience gasps then laughs. Cesar grabs my hand and pulls me up with him and kisses the back of my hand.

"Mailey Parner everyone." Everyone claps loudly and I walk off the stage. I am greeted by an approving Sundy.

"That was wonderful." She gives me a hug. "You kept everyone on your words. If you like you can head upstairs while I wait for Bear." I give her a smiling nod then walk over to the elevator. I arrive in the apartment and I walk over to Marcus who is sitting on a dinning room chair.

"Any last advice you can give me?" I ask him.

"I don't think so kiddo." He sits down at the dinning table. "I'm not saying bye to you until tomorrow though. Besides you'll be back." I smile at his hope for me but then loose it as soon as I realize that he said nothing about Bear winning. I shrink in my mind and walk to my bedroom.

As soon as I enter my room I slip out of my high heels and crawl into bed with my everything else on. I pull the covers over my head and begin to cry. I don't want to loose Bear. I don't want to loose my life. I picture my mother and father for the first time since the day of the reaping and then my brain goes to Cleasy and I cry some more. I've already lost a family member because of the Capitol. I can't let them take me. They will take me though because I'm not strong anymore. I think back at the day of the reaping and I was so sure my name wouldn't be picked. I was wrong, I'm not as strong as I thought I was. I'm a coward.

I hear the door clunk open and I sit up and see Bear at the door. He looks at me and notices my tears."Oh Mailey." I see tears appear in his eyes and in a second he crawls on the bed and hugs me. We hold each other for a long moment sobbing like children. He pulls me away and I see that his suit is soaked from me crying on it. I laugh a little.

"I'm sorry." He grabs me and pulls me in for another hug. "Its alright its just clothes." We sit with our backs against the wall and hold each other hands. We stay quiet for a moment then he talks. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you Mailey." I look at him and see not sadness in his eyes but determination. I see a will to survive. Something that I don't see in all the younger tributes eyes. "I want one of us to win." He looks me in the eyes. "I'm going to make sure its you." I look at him.

"Lets get some sleep." He nods in agreement and stands to leave. "No. Stay here." He smiles then nods.

"If I must." I punch his shoulder as sits down beside me. I roll over on my side and close my eyes. "Thanks for being in my life Mailey." I grab his hand in the darkness.

"And thanks for being in mine." I feel tears coming again. "You will always be in my heart." I feel movement beside me and guess that he laid down. After a couple minutes my mind goes blank and I go to sleep.

I hold Bear's hand as we take the elevator down to where the hovercraft will take us to the arena. My palms are sweating uncontrollably but I don't let go of Bear's hand to wipe it off. I can't cry right now because me and Bear both cried a lifetime of tears last night, but I can tell by the look of Sundy's face she is going to cry.

"You guys try your hardest." She says sadly. Marcus places a hand on her shoulder.

"They will be fine." He looks over at me and gives me a wink. I wink back at him, but it is wink. I'm not the same person I was before. The door opens and Sundy takes a deep breath and pulls everyone in for a hug.

"I love you honies." She lets go of me and Bear and lightly shoves us out the door. I look back at them and they both wave at us as the door closes. Bear speaks.

"Meet you at the cornucopia with Brody and the other two and we'll be fine." I look at Bear and release his hand. He gives me a nod then two peacekeepers escort us to the big hovercraft.

Once in it I sit in big steal seats with Bear and the other tributes. All their faces look scared. Except for Deanie's. Hers is just plain. Showing no emotion. It doesn't even look like she cried at all. I see a lady that comes to every tribute and sticks a needle in their arm. She is two seats away from me and I am not ready to have this tracker in my arm. She grabs my arm roughly and shoves the needle inside. I cringe for a second but then the pain is gone. Bear waves my attention to him and I look into his eyes to distract myself from the hovercraft taking off. He gives me a smile then looks away.

I don't remember much about getting off the aircraft all I see is Bear go a separate way that I did. I remember getting escorted yet again by two peacekeepers down a steal hallway. At the end of the hallway stood my stylist. He gave me a dull smile and embraced me in a hug. I look around the room to see only a tube in the corner. He gives me a pile of clothes and I change in front of him. He grabs a coat off the hook when I'm finished and puts it on me. Its a brown coat that seems to keep rain away. It also seems to keep some heat in. I look up at him and he turns me around. I look at my body through the mirror and see that I'm wearing black pants that are tight at my thighs but loose at my calves. I'm wearing black boots that go as far as my ankles. Although they look weak they probably are really strong. He releases my hair from hits bun and re ties it into a ponytail

"Thats the way you like it and thats the way it should stay." I look up at him and mumble a 'thank you' through sobs. A voice booms through the microphone.

"Tributes in there tubes in 10 seconds." I shake under his hands and he hums. I turn around and walk towards the tube. "9." My foot steps in the tube and I place my other foot into it. "5." The tube closes around me and I feel uncomfortable in this small space. I look at my stylist and think about what his name is. I didn't learn his name. The last person that I will see that will not be trying to kill me, I don't know his name. He nods his head at me then the tube begins to move me up.

It's dark for a second then I am blasted by a burst of light. I shield my eyes for a moment then hear the voice of the Gamemaker once my tube stop moving. "Ladies and Gentlemen, let the 69th Hunger Games begin."

The clock above the cornucopia reads 60. Then in an instant it reads 59. I begin to shake but I close my eyes and I tell myself I have to remain calm. I open my eyes. 47. I stand on my tip toes on the cylinder and look at everyone around me. They are also looking around the horizon. 38. I shake them from my thoughts and look to my right. There's what looks to be jungle. With palm trees and regular trees. 27. I feel a rumble beneath my feet and look to my left. My eyes keep following up the endless object as I see before me. An object that was taller and wider than the building I had been staying at. I look at the red and black rock and know that this is a volcano. 0.


	18. Chapter 18

Deanie's POV #10

I sit in the center of my bed for twenty minutes before Finnick comes in.

"I like what you said." He says as he takes a seat beside me and I look up at him. "They can't censor you now." I look up at him with a smile.

"Tomorrows going to be," I can't find words. "Different." He turns away from me and looks down at his feet.

"Why are you still wearing your dress." He changes the subject as fast as I changed the last.

"I don't have anything else to wear but that night gown." I pretend to cringe and he laughs. I look out the window and see that its dark. "Is everyone asleep?" He nods his head. "Lets hang out in the living room. I can't sleep." We stand up together and tip toe down the hall trying not to make noise. We get to the living room and sit down on the couch. I sit cross legged while he sits with his arm across the back the couch and his legs up on the table.

"I think it would be best if you got some sleep." He rubs his hair. "I mean you will have a busy day tomorrow." I nod but I don't look at him.

"So any other advice you can give me." I ask him not wanting an answer.

"You already know most of it." We stay quiet for a moment before I ask him.

"Did you teach Brody anything else."

"No." He says it fast. "He can learn on his own. Hell he thinks he is strong enough he can do it without my help." Agian we are quiet for a long time.

"You know." I look up at him. "I enjoy spending my last night with you." He looks down at me.

"I don't want to hear you say that Deanie." He puts his feet on the ground and faces me. "This is not the last night that we see each other." I see his eyes are beginning to be puffy. "You are going to win D." I wrap my arms around his chest and place my head on his shoulder. He holds me close to him and begins to sob. "You got to come back to me D. All I have is you, Mags, and Annie." I look up from him and grab his face to look at me. "You are my family Deanie."

"I'm not leaving you." I tell her softly. He pulls me into his arms again. I lay my head on his chest again and find myself falling asleep. Hopefully he will believe me because I don't believe me. The world beyond me and Finnick goes dull and then it goes black.

Finnick Stands right beside me in the elevator. He holds my hand so tight that I feel all circulation being lost. I turn my head and look past Finnick's face and see Smuil in a blue jumpsuit and Brody on the other side of him. Everything is quiet in the elevator. Even Brody at this time. I think he is as scared as all of us. Smuil turns around and faces all of us.

"You two are going to do our district proud out there." I see a little tear drop roll down his cheek. "You guys entertained me a bit and its been fun with you guys. I will miss you." He looks at me and I look down at my black boots. The elevator doors open and Finnicks grip tightens on my hand. I look up at him.

"Its alright." I place my other hand on his wrist. "I'll be fine." He looks into my eyes and grabs my head and kisses the top of my head. I hold back the tears even harder now. I look into his blue eyes and know that he is my home. "I love you Fin." He nods his head and I see tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Deanie." He releases my hand and I walk past Smuil outside the door. Bordy stands beside me and we are then escorted by two peacekeepers. I look behind me and see Finnick running towards me. Our bodies collide in a hug and his hand goes into my right coat pocket. He looks at me with a smile.

"Show em' what you got." I nod as he is taken to the elevator by one of the peacekeepers. Me and Brody walk into the hovercraft surprisingly he doesn't say anything to me. I choose a seat at the very end of the lined seats and am immediately asked by a lady to hold out my arm. I give her my arm and she shoves a needle in it. I cringe. This must be my tracker. I don't look at anyone on the hovercraft I look at the floor until I arrive in the tunnels of the arena.

A peacekeeper escorted me down a dark hallway until we reached a room with a metal tube in the corner and my stylist standing in the center. She looks at me oddly.

"I see you already changed." She asks and I nod and look at my loosely worn black pants and grey shirt.

"Smuil really is one for being on time and in control." She smiles at me and decides to re-do my hair. I look in the mirror and see that she put two buns, one on each side of my head. I like it. It keeps it off my neck.

"Well here is your coat." She grabs a dark blue coat from the hook behind her and puts it on me. It seems like a coat that can keep me dry and keep me warm at night. She looks at me. "The name is Ainsley by the way." I look into her grey eyes.

"Thats a nice name." I wasn't going to say anymore but a voice cuts into the microphone.

"Tributes in you tubes in 10 seconds." She gives me a quick hug. The she looks at me.

"Why aren't you shaking?" I shrug at her question.

"I have no one to loose." She shakes her head.

"What about Finnick?" I look at her with big eyes and walk towards the tube.

"4 seconds." I step inside the tube and am trapped by glass. She gives my a small wave then the platform pushes my body up the tube. For a few seconds I see nothing but darkness but then am greeted by a flash of light. I squint my eyes to see the side of the gold cornucopia that is surrounded by items. and the clock above it that reads 60. Then I hear the voice.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let the 69th Hunger Games begin."

The clock beeps down to 59. Panic swarms my body for the first time since the reaping and then I search around me. I look in front of me just above the cornucopia and see jungle everywhere. Vines, palm trees, and a bunch other green stuff that I am unsure of. 51. I try my best to see the stuff in the cornucopia but can't see much. 43. I see my trident. I look around me and see all trees. I'm going to run into the trees and hide. 27. A rumble nearly sends me off the pedestal. I turn around and see a huge object in front of me. Its bigger than the building that I was just in. 12. Its a volcano. I turn back around and see the other tributes ready to run. 0. I hear the boom of the cannon that commences the games.

I jump off the two foot high pedestal and sprint towards my trident. I look over and see a couple tributes tackle each other to the ground for a bag. I look on the ground ahead of me and see a black bag. I lower my back just a little and grab the bag and hold it under my arm. I look over to see Brody punching one of the other male tributes in the face, his hands are bloodied. I shake my head and sprint faster for the trident. The trident hangs on forks on the rack and I snatch it from the wall. I quickly search the cornucopia for more items and see another bag. I grab the bag and flop it and the other bag over my shoulders. A knife whizzes past my nose and I look in the direction to see the boy from district 2. I turn my head and begin to run for the bush. I hear screams everywhere but I see a 12 year old girl getting chased by the girl tribute from district 7. The girl from 7 has a axe in her hand and then the small girl has nothing. I run towards them and release the trident from my hands and it hits the girl in the head. Once I get close enough. I retrieve my trident from her head and sprint off into the distance and stand behind a bush to watch.

I see Mailey bolt for the clearing of trees on the opposite end of me. Isn't she a career? I shake my head and look at the scene of blood and bodies. Most of the blood shed has stopped so I turn around and run. There is not a cleared path so I am hit in the face by vines and branches and everything in between. I stop running after few seconds and see the volcano to my right. I sprint towards it. Once I get to the base of the volcano I see that there is enough tress blocking people from seeing me. I sit on a fallen tree and catch my breath. I look up at the volcano and don't see smoke I think thats a good sign. I think it means that nothing is going to come out.

The first boom of the cannon scares me off the tree. I stand up and look at the sunny sky thinking it will show me anything. 2,3,4,5,6,7,8 bangs in a row. I listen for a couple more seconds and hear nothing. Eight people. Eight people are dead and only sixteen are left. I grab my bags and rummage through them. I spill the contents on the ground and see that I have two flasks for water, but no water inside. There is a rope, matches, a blanket, crackers, dehydrated beef strips, and a spile. So I guess that means that there is no ponds or anything I need to use the tree. I decide to put all my contents in one bag, into the biggest bag. Another bang goes off in the distance. Fifteen people. Fifteen people left.


	19. Chapter 19

Mailey's POV #10

I jump off the platform and begin to run for the cornucopia when my body is pushed to the ground by a huge weight. I am rolled onto my back and am pinned to the ground by a boy thats probably about my age. I look into his eyes and he gives me a wicked grin as he lifts his fist to hit me. I close my eyes and begin to flail my body and feel the weight being pulled off me. I look to my side to see Brody on top of him and pounding his fist in my attackers head. His hands are even more bloodied everytime he raises them again. He gives me dark look.

"Get knives and spears out of the cornucopia." Brody screams at me as he is throwing his fists in the boys face. I take a gul, nod, and run. I see Deanie at the cornucopia with her trident and two bags over her shoulder. She throws her head back to dodge a knife that misses her nose by a hair. We both look at who the thrower is and see Bear standing with another knife in his hand. I stop running and stare at Bear. Bear almost killed someone. I look over at Deanie and she runs off towards the volcano and Bear looses his attention to something else. I sprint to the cornucopia and find knives and other sharp objects everywhere. I don't see a sword but I find a machete and a knife and place them in my belt.

I look around and see the district 11 boy, Fyodor run into the trees with a back pack and a machete. My attention then goes to Pierce and see that she is pinning someone to the ground with a knife at their throat I cringe away as I see her arm slice their neck. I shake my head and search for Bear. I look to my right and see a small boy fall on the ground in front of him. There is a knife at Bears side that his soaked with blood and he looks around to find another prey. I see him sprint to the right and find a young girl standing with her back against him. I go to scream but am too late. Her body goes limp and falls to the ground. What is Bear doing? They can't defend themselves. Bear makes eye contact with me and smiles. This isn't Bear anymore. I'm looking at a monster. I shake my head of all thoughts and run out of the cornucopia and run into the tree line.

My feet run blindly to where ever direction . I don't know where I'm going. As long as its away from the blood bath. As long as its away from the monsters who are creating the blood bath. The first boom of the cannon sends my feet running faster. I count them in my head as I run into the woods. 2,3,4,5,6,7,8. I don't hear anymore after a second. All I hear is the fast pace of my footsteps echo behind me. Echo? Thats not right. I listen carefully and realize someone is behind me. What do I do? I look down at the machete in my hand and knife in my belt. I have my defence. The footsteps come closer. I stop quickly and close my eyes. I turn my body with the machete just below my stomach and shove it forward. A grunt and gurgle tells me I hit something, or someone. I slowly open my eyes to see his blue eyes staring back at me.

"Bear!" I squeal. I look down at the machete that is inserted where his belly button should be. We both look down at the machete. I look up at his face and he looks back at me. Blood trickles down his mouth as he opens it to speak.

"Mai-ley." I pull the machete out of his stomach and he flops to the ground on his back. I look down at the murderous weapon and see my best friend's blood. I throw it into the grass and kneel down beside Bear. I grab his hands from his stomach and look into his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I say through tears. "Bear!" I squeeze his blood soaked hand as my tears fall on him. I look into his eyes and see tears fall down his temple.

"Mailey I'm so-" He coughs and a little blood comes out. "I'm sorry." I shake my head as his eyes glaze over and look through me.

"Bear?" I look all around his body and see that his chest doesn't rise and fall. "Bear!" I scream at him as the cannon goes off. "Bear!" I grab his shoulders and shake him. That wasn't his cannon. It can't be. "Bea-" I begin to sob uncontrollably and rest my head on his chest. The leaves and trees around us begin to shake and I look up to see the hovercraft. A claw comes out of the bottom and advance towards us. I look down at Bear and back at the hovercraft. The claws wrap around his body and lift him in the air. His head falls to the side and I look into his lifeless eyes one more time, then he is gone. I stay kneeling there for a few moments crying silently when I hear Brody behind me.

"Bear!" I hear his footsteps. "Mailey!" His screams come closer. I quickly stand up to see the back of Brody's head, I bend my body forward and run to the machete and pick it up. I don't look back at Brody I just run the direction I was running before I killed Bear. I shake my head of any thoughts of him but fail because I find myself crying uncontrollably while I run.

Brody's voice becomes quieter and quieter as I run further and further. As soon as I don't hear Bear's voice I stop, rest my left hand on a nearby tree while the one with the machete hangs loosely at my side. I look around me. I can't see much through my tears but I am yet again surrounded by green. There is vines, there is palm trees, and there is regular trees. I think the Gamemakers just threw a bunch of greenery together and thought it would be a good idea for an arena. I look to my left and see the volcano only a few yards away. I hope it doesn't explode I think to myself. They wouldn't put a ready to explode volcano in a game. It would take the fun away from seeing us suffer.

I'm still catching my breath when I feel a small thing crawl on my hand. I look up at my hand against the tree and see a black and white snake slithering up my arm. I fling my arm and body away from the tree and bring the machete to the snake's head. It's body goes limp but is held to the tree by the machete wedge in the tree. I look at the dead reptile's body and walk towards it.

"Trying to sneak up on me huh?" I threaten the snake while wiping my tears on my coat sleeve. I grab the handle of the machete and try to pry it off the tree. Its not working so I place one hand on top of the other and yank harder. I give the machete a big pull. My grip on the machete loosens and I fly back and smash my back against a tree.

"I like getting close." I reach for my knife and go to turn but two arms wrap me in a tight hug. Not a tree. A scream escapes my throat and then I am spun around quickly and am slammed into a tree beside the snake. The bark of the tree digs into my back as his arm hold my chest. "Too bad we couldn't of done it another time." I look into Fyodor's brown eyes. My focus goes to the knife that he shoves to my throat. "Scream all you want. Nobody is coming." He gives me a wicked smile. I try to break free of his grasp but fail. I don't have enough power anymore.

"If you kill me it would do me a favour." I spit in his eye and the knife is brought closer to my throat. My neck becomes a little wet. He broke skin.

"No need for any last words." He brings the knife up away from my neck and I am thankful. Only for a second though, because he arches the knife to the side and I close my eyes and cringe. I can't prevent this. I'm dead. No one will help me and for once I'm not afraid of dying. I'm afraid of looking it in the eyes. There is no way of stopping it. "I'm ready for the cannon."


	20. Chapter 20

Deanie's POV #11

I sit on the edge of a fallen tree in the quiet for a few minutes and look around me. Palm trees, vines and everything that hides everything from me and me from it. Hopefully the volcano scares away the other tributes because I don't want to have to kill people. Even if the opportunity came. I probably wouldn't risk killing them for my own survival. Whats the point of killing people when I am going to die anyways. What's the point of taking a life to save my own. We are all going to be dead inside.

I place the trident on my lap and rest both my hands on it. What now? I ask myself. A white triangle peaks out of my coat pocket. I go to reach for it when I hear a scream off to my left. I want to stop as many deaths as I can. At least I can try to stop it. I throw my bag into the hollowed part of the fallen tree then hold my trident to my side and begin to run towards where the scream came from. I run through the vines and hit a few branches out of my face with my trident. I feel a little out of breath from running but it is mainly from running with the hot sun beaming through the top of the trees. I hear a voice to my left and follow it.

I see Mailey pinned to a tree by Fyodor. Just seeing Fyodor brings rage to me. I don't understand why Mailey isn't fighting though. "Too bad we couldn't of done it another time." He brings a knife to her throat. "Scream all you want. Nobody is coming." I'm about to step out when Mailey talks.

"If you kill me it would do me a favor." She says. It would do us all a favor. She then spits in his face.

The knife is held so close to her neck now. I see the blood trickle down her neck and stain the collar of her coat. "No need for any last words." He says it bringing the knife back from her neck and arches it. She closes her eyes. No she can't give up I think to myself. "I'm ready for the cannon." I hear Fyodor say with a smile.

Before he can move the knife an inch closer to her I stand up quickly and loudly from the bush and bring my right arm back to throw the trident. He looks over at me with his one arm still across her chest and with the knife still arched towards her. His body isn't parallel from hers. HIs body is facing me a little. He opens his mouth to speak but I let the trident move fast with my arm and then release it once my arm is almost foward. The three points embed themselves in his collarbone almost instantly and he falls to the ground with a thud to his back in front of Mailey's feet. The canon that announces Fyodor's death makes Mailey open her eyes. I ignore her and walk over to his body. I place my right foot just below where the trident hit and yank it free of him. I swing the trident over my shoulder and hold it there. I look down at him and see that he looks peaceful. He's the lucky one.

"Thank you so much." I hear Mailey tell me as she stands beside me and also looks down at Fyodor. I look down at her then walk away. "Where are you going?" She asks me as she chases after me.

"You're going the wrong way." I tell her.

"What are you talking about?" She speeds up and stops in front of me. "We can be allies. Don't be stupid." I look her in the eyes for a moment.

"You're on your own." I tell her as I lightly push her to the side and walk past her.

"We can help each other out!" She screams at me. I turn around and face her.

"You will drag me down." I drop my trident from my shoulders and hold it at my side. "I will not be responsible for your death." I turn around once again and walk a few feet. "I don't want your blood on my hands." I yell over my shoulders.

"What was the point of saving me then?" I stop walking and turn around. "So that I can die painfully by another person?"

"I wasn't going to watch-" A canon cuts me off. "Someone die." I continue.

"Well you killed someone else in the process of saving me." She tells me.

"I know." I shake my head. "I kind of regret it now." She just stands there quietly for a moment before she speaks.

"You know thats not true." She's right, but I still don't want to be around people. Its always been that way and I'd like it to stay that way. "Maybe no one wins." She walks closer to me. "We can stay alive and refuse to fight." She is close enough to grab my shoulders. "We refuse to kill. We don't let them control us." She can't possibly believe that will work. No matter the numbers the Capitol will always win. They will try to win. They aren't fair. Fairness never wins. After a long moment I respond.

"We can stay together, but we watch each others back. Then after a while we break away." I tell her and begin to walk. Its too late for me to refuse to kill, I already have killed two people. She runs back and I hear a crack then she comes back and I see a bloodied machete in her hand.

"Like I said before." She continues to look at the ground. "We can refuse and then we won't have to split up at all. The Capitol doesn't have to win." I look up at her. Maybe she is right. Maybe we can beat the Capitol if we stay together. I'm tired and I'm positive everyone else is tired of living in fear.

"It will be quicker if we run." I tell her. Before she can reject running I sprint towards the volcano. I have to move the trident in my other hand because I didn't want to hit Mailey with it while we were running. About a minute later we arrive at the volcano short of breath. I grab my bag out of the hallow tree and begin to take out the rations. and split them equally and place one half in the small bag that I left on the ground. I hand it over to Mailey silently.

"Thank you." She says it out of breath. I caught my breath quicker than she did but I think thats because I've been swimming longer than she has and my lungs have grown bigger than hers. Although she does run fast. We sit down on the tree quietly when a boom alarms both of us.

"Twelve people left." I tell her. She nods sadly. "What happened to you being a career?" I ask her to change the subject.

She shrugs her shoulders and looks away from me. "It doesn't matter." I nod and leave it at that. "I guess we should find food."

"Maybe we can find a body of water." I say to her.

"Won't be any good. The only water that would be here is salt water and we would get dehydrated and die." She says. I laugh a little. I grew up in the fishing district. I know more about this than she does.

"No. I use the trident to catch fish and you can use this," I pull the spile out of my bag that is on the ground. "in the palm trees and get freshwater." I place the spile in her hand and put on my bag. "We'll meet back here in a half hour. Kill an animal or two with the machete and then we will eat." I look down at the machete and see blood. She nods her head then walks the opposite direction from the cornucopia.

I walk in the direction where Fyodor was. It would of been taken by a hovercraft by now. My trident is held in front of my body and I look all around me. On the ground, in the trees, or even in bushes. Certain animals will be good to eat, but some are not. A cannon booms by my ear and a white furry animal runs out of the bushes. My trident is launched into it's body and it goes limp. I take three long steps and see that I hit a possum. I pick up my trident and pull its body off my trident. I don't like eating possums, they have diseases.

I look around worriedly. I hope that wasn't Mailey's cannon. My breath begins to race and I suddenly feel fear in my body. I don't want her to be dead. I turn around to run for the volcano to find her. Before I can take a step a hovercraft appears in the sky over in the cornucopia's direction and a big sigh comes out of my throat. Eleven people left and one is Mailey. That comforts me at the same time it scares me. I don't want to grow attached to someone then have them ripped out of my life. Mailey is right. We don't have to kill. We refuse. Two more cannons go off and makes me think. Although Mailey and I wont kill. It doesn't stop the other people from killing. We will still have to protect each other. I don't want to kill anymore people, but if that means saving Mailey then I will risk it. Nine people are left and two of those people are fighting for the people at home.

I continue my walk with my trident yet again across my chest, ready to strike at anything. The sun beams down at me and I feel the metal slipping from my hands. A loud scream to my left sends my body to be still. I stand in quiet and listen closely. A cannon sounds two seconds later. Eight people left and its only the first day. This year of tributes are thirsty for blood. More so than usual. I have a feeling these games are going to be a quick one.

A brown furry animal jumps on the ground in front of me and I throw my trident towards it. It's body goes limp and I pick up my trident with the body still attached. I look down at the monkey and feel a frown on my face. How could I have taken this helpless creature's life? His situation is a lot like mine. He didn't choose to be here. He was born to survive here just like the rest of us and there is nothing we can do about it.


	21. Chapter 21

Mailey's POV #11

I stand in a clearing of bushes waiting to see the hovercraft. I'm worried that that is Deanie's canon. I'm worried that I will have to fight the Capitol on my own. I'm worried about everyone. Nobody wishes someone dead, at least not me anyways. I see the hovercraft high up in the air over near the cornucopia and cringe. People were killed there, helpless people. Not only were people's physical bodies killed but so were people's humanity. Bear lost his humanity at the beginning of the games and gained it when he died. He gained his while I lost mine. I killed my best friend so I'm just as bad as the Capitol. I'm just as bad as the peacekeepers that burned down that house in District 2. No one is good anymore and there is nothing I can do about it.

A tear rushes down my cheek as I think of both Bear and Cleasy. I can't dwell on it anymore. All I can do is try to make up for it and stop anyone from enduring this pain any longer. Two more cannons go off one after the other and I cringe again. I hate to say it, but I will find out if Deanie is dead once I go back to the tree in a half hour. I turn around and place my machete in my belt and pull out the spile. I place the one end of it to the tree and grab the butt of my knife and smash it against the spile. The tube goes straight in and in a second a stream of warm fresh water comes out.

My mouth instantly goes to the tap and devour the water grudgingly. Although I hadn't been in this arena long, the sun beaming down on me had made me so much more thirsty. I let the water fall on my head, over my ponytail and feel my body cooling off. I slowly pull my head from the tap and take the flask out of my bag and fill it up. I should of gotten Deanie's flask, but I'll fill it up for her later. As I twist the cap on the flask I realize that my hands are shaking. I look closer at my finger nails and see dried blood. I screech as I drop the flask on the ground and rub fast at my nails. I feel tears on my face and can't hold them back anymore. The blood doesn't come out of my nails. I drop on my knees and lean my shoulders and head against the tree.

"Bear." I mumble holding my hands close to my chest. "I'm sorry." I wrap my arms around me and try to squeeze the tears out. I hear a rustle come from the bushes and stand up with my machete in my hand. I stand in front a tall blonde girl. She has a dead squirrel by the tail. I can ask her to join me and Deanie. She gives me a quick smile, drops the squirrel and runs towards me. My mouth opens and nothing comes out. My machete pushes forward automatically and she falls to the ground with the machete in her throat. My hands clamp over my mouth. I just killed a second person. I lied to myself. I'm just like everyone else. I'm killing to save myself. I pull the machete from her neck and see her blood over lap Bear's dried blood. The machete feels uncomfortable in my hand so I place it in my belt. The cannon rings in my ear and I grab the squirrel, spile, flask, and bag and run towards the volcano.

I throw my stuff on the ground and shrivel up beside the tree. My head fits in my knees and I begin to cry uncontrollably. I see Bear's blue eyes as I close my eyes and I scream. My body rocks back and forth. Bear said he would keep me safe but he wasn't keeping himself safe. He didn't keep himself safe from me. The one person he trusted, killed him.

I hear trees to my left rustle and I don't bother moving. I don't deserve to live. I'm not going to kill someone to save me. My head stays rested on my knees as I feel a hand rest on my shoulder. I look up to see Deanie looking down at me. Her green worried eyes bore into mine. She exhales deeply and looks away from me. I expect her to walk away and leave me alone but instead she drops her trident and bag and sits beside me on the ground and embraces me in a hug. I don't refuse her hug I just grab her back and hold her with me. She pats my head as I whimper and tears stream down my face.

"Its alright Mailey." I close my eyes. "I agree with you, we don't have to be controlled by them." She lifts up my head. "We will protect each other." I nod at her and stand up quickly. I grab my squirrel and Deaine's monkey.

"No ponds?" I ask trying to act normal, but can't stop shaking. She shakes her head then stands up to peel off her jacket. The grey shirt she wears underneath is soaked in sweat.

"I'll get some dry sticks." She turns on her heals and walks to the tree line. I take the squirrel and begin to skin it with my knife. She comes back with less than an armful of sticks and places them on the ground. She then gently piles them together and strikes a match to them.

Deanie aggressively stomps the fire out as I take my last bite of the squirrel. The sun has nearly set and it will be completely dark in a few minutes. She looks down at me with a smile that looks strange on her.

"Its as if you haven't eaten in years." She sends me a joke and I give her a weak smile. She ate the whole monkey while I ate the whole squirrel. "Its getting dark so we should set up a place to sleep." She walks past the log and over at the volcano. I watch her disappear between the forks of the rock and a few seconds later she pops her head out. "I think this is a good place." I walk over and see where she is pointing.

"Sounds good." I give her a smile. A cannon goes of in the distance and I try to ignore it.

"I'll take first watch and then I will sleep." I shake my head. I don't feel like sleeping just yet.

"No, you've been working hard. Just relax." She nods in agreement after giving me a worrid look.

"Alright, but only for a bit." I nod at her and hold my machete in my hand. She crawls in the crevice with her coat off. "If you get cold, use my coat." She says. I nod then she lowers herself in between the rock with her trident in her hand. Her feet hang out a little bit, but thats all you see of her.

Another cannon goes off as I sit down beside Deanie's feet. I keep my machete laid across my knees ready for any intruders. Although I'm not going to kill them, so I hope no one will come. I look down at my machete and see the dried blood. I look away almost instantly. I should get Deanie some water I think. I stand up and grab the spile from my bag and pluck Deanie's flask from the ground. My feet make very little sound as I wonder over to a trees. I stay in eye distance of Deanie. I smash the spile into the tree with the butt of my machete with ease and a stream of water flows. As the water flows to the ground I grab my machete and begin to clean it. Surprisingly the blood washes off faster than it did from my fingers. After about a minute of washing I place the machete in my belt and pull out the flask. Before I am half way filling up the flask, its completely dark. I close the flask once its filled to the top and walk towards Deanie.

The Capitol's anthem begins to play and I look up at the night sky. The sign of the Capitol appears and then the words 'The Fallen'. I don't see the girl or boy from district 1, I see the small boy from 2. The tall blonde girl that I killed today was from three. I look down at my feet then look back up at the tributes. Bear's eyes look back at me and tears fill my eyes yet again today. His face disappears and I watch as the nameless tributes go by. Most of them small children. Then Fyodors' face is brought on the screen. I think about his hate towards me near the end. He probably was never like that until these games. He was probably just like Bear. Sweet, kind, loving, and smart. The games, the Capitol, and President Snow changes people for the worse. I think this time it has to change for the Capitol.

I walk over to Deanie and plant my butt on the ground beside her and look into the trees. I look down at her feet. I look at the trident that is peaking out of the crevice with her feet. She is holding the handle while she sleeps. Its like she's always had to watch and be alert even while she was sleeping. Even before these games. I hope I can gain her trust enough that she will follow through with not killing anyone. There are 6 people left, not many people to search to kill but more likely to bump into. I'm willing to fight the capitol as long as she is by my side. I'm willing to start a team.


	22. Chapter 22

Deanie's POV #12

His blue eyes look deeply into mine as he puts something in my pocket. "Show em' what you got." The peacekeepers pull him away from me and I feel that my body is pulled further away as well.

I grip the trident tight in my hand as I slither out of the crevice. I jump out and strike blindly in the darkness.

"Deanie." Mailey whispers. "Its just me." I stop swinging my trident.

"I'm sorry." I say digging the three points into the rock. "I had a weird dream." I scratch the back of my neck. "You can sleep now." She gives me anod then walks over to the crevice.

Once she is settled into the crevice carefully, I walk over to sit on the log and lean my trident against the log and grab my jacket. I grab the piece of paper that Finnick gave me from my coat pocket and shove it in my pant pocket. I don't want to think of Finnick at the moment. Although I do believe I have hope to live now, but it will be a hard fight to beat when everyone else will be trying to kill us. I do also believe it could cause both me and the ones I love pain in the future if I do succeed in defying the Capitol. I don't want anyone else to suffer.

I hold the trident at my side and glance around in the dark. It should be light in an hour or so. She let me sleep way too long. I'll let her sleep longer tomorrow. I look over at where Mailey is sleeping and see something move in the dark. I rub my eyes to clear them. When I open them I see the object again, this time only a foot away from the crevice. I jump up and throw my trident at the object. I slightly jog over and see a orange and grey snake hit by all three of the spikes. I don't recognize this snake but I don't want to find out if its poisonous. I grab my trident and shake the snake from the points and into the bushes. I let out a sigh. I have to be a lot more careful. I sit down where I spiked the snake and look at the crevice.

"I wont let anything happen to you Mailey." I whisper. I gently place my trident on the volcanic rock and look up at the sky. I missed The Fallen report, but I did hear the cannons and know that only 6 tributes are left. I don't know about the other tributes but I feel that me and Mailey can change the rules of the games if we wanted to. We cannot be controlled as easily as others. I will not be controlled.

I hear a hiss beside my ear and bring my trident up from the ground. I turn my head and see the orange a grey snake inches from my face. His black eyes bore into mine. I don't give the snake any second to strike. As I bring the trident up, the snake lunges towards my neck. I feel a light pinch at first, but in a few seconds a gruesome pain shoots through my body. A whimper escapes my throat and as my body goes limp my trident makes a loud clang from falling out of my hand. I reach for the snake at my neck but I can't grip anything. My hand has gone numb. It feels wet. I look down at my hand and see blood. Mailey stands in front of me and brings the knife to my throat.

"Deanie!" She screams. I look up at her face weakly. My eyes become heavy and then they close completely.


	23. Chapter 23

Mailey's POV #12

I wake up to a loud clang. As quickly as I can, I climb out of the crevice and pull my knife out from my belt. Deanie has her back to me but I see her pull her hand back and in the moonlight see its covered in blood. I panic and run in front of her. The snake clamps on to Deanie's neck for dear life. I bring my knife to the snakes mouth and wedge it to open wider. As the snake releases Deanie's neck I grab the snake by the side of the jaw and as I hold it to the ground I shove my knife in it's head. I recognize the colour from a lesson I had in school. Its one of the most poisonous snake in the capitol. I crawl over to Deanie.

"Deanie!" I scream. She looks up at me blankly and her eyes close. Her back falls against the volcano and her head falls forward. I look over her body quickly then I take my jacket off and crawl towards her. "Deanie. I can't loose you." Think Mailey, think. I remember something I read in a book. I have to suck the poison out of the wound.

I push Deanie's head as far as I can and bring my mouth to her throat. My lips wrap around her neck and I begin to suck. I feel my mouth is full so I quickly move my head to the side and spit out the venom. I bring my mouth back and taste her blood. Don't die. I bring my head back again and spit out some more venom. The sun begins to rise and I can see the wound. I run over to the flask and run back to Deanie. I pour the water on the wound and wash most of the blood away. I take a sip of the water and spit it out. I feel the tears rush down my cheek as I bring my mouth to her neck and suck more of the venom. I spit it out and no more venom comes out.

I look down at her neck. Even if there isn't anymore venom in her system. She could die of infection. The wound is so big that I could fit my finger in it. I look down at my shirt and rip the hem of it. In an instant I wrap the hem of my shirt around her neck. Blood soaks through just a second later so I hold my hand on her neck and apply pressure. This should stop the bleeding. The sun comes up bright and I see the paleness in her face.

"Deanie." I croak through tears. I let my head fall forward and hold it there by burying my face in my hands. "Come back." My head darts up. I haven't heard the cannon. She's still alive. We can still make it. A smile plasters on my face. We can do this. I look at her neck and see that the bleeding has stopped a bit. I grab my coat from the ground and roll it up into a pillow and pull her body on the ground. I rest her head on the coat and stand. How long can she possibly last like this? Not much longer. We are down to the final 6. No matter what I have to protect her. At whatever cost. I know that may go against what we promised, but in order for us to break the Capitol we not only have to Break the Capitol's rules, but our rules.

"Attention Tributes." I hear a voice from no particular area of the arena begin to talk. "As a treat from the Capitol we are holding a feast at the cornucopia for you tributes." He pauses. "Each one of you desperately need something. Each one of you can get it at the feast. Happy Hunger Games." I look down at Deanie. They have something that can heal her wound. "May the odds be ever in your favour." I quickly haul her body in the crevice. She will be safe here while I go to get the supply. If I die in the feast, it means we both die. I'd rather die trying to save the person who has saved me, than to sit here and watch her die.

I place my knife in my belt as I walk to my machete and stare at the direction of the cornucopia. I look back at Deanie and begin to walk. My machete hits vines that are in my way and I walk strong through the trees. I have to be strong. I have to be strong for Deanie, for Cleasy, for Bear, for my parents, and for the future. Although I think about Bear, Cleasy, Deanie, and my parents. I don't cry. There is no room for crying when your fighting for what you believe in. You can't let anything be in the way, there can't be any distractions.

I crouch in the bushes just on the edge of the clearing where the cornucopia stands. In front of the cornucopia I see a steal table that holds 5 bags. Two for 1, one 2, one for 4, and one for 7. The only thing I desperately need is for Deanie to heal. Its labeled under my bag because I know that Brody is still alive out there. I don't want to run into Brody. He will rip me to shreds. I wait for several moments and nobody appears at the table.

I step out of the bush with my machete ready. I am stopped by Pierce, the girl from 1, running to the table. Before she can make it to the table her fellow tribute comes running behind her and pins her to the ground. They roll over, and over, and over hitting each other in the head a few times. I stand in confused at the sight of two friends killing each other. The boy stops the game of rolls by elbowing her in the jaw and pins her to the ground yet again. He brings his fist down to her fist a couple of times and a cannon sounds in the distance. He looks up around him and grabs both of 2's bags and runs off. I take another step and see Brody charging for the tables. He quickly reaches for the 4 bag and then runs off into the tree with it.

After a couple seconds I check all around me and then sprint for the table. Two bags left. One labeled 2 and the other labeled 7. As I get closer and closer to the table I keep scanning all around me. I grab my bag and hold it under my arm and hold my machete in my hand and sprint around the table and run towards the volcano. I am about half way to the trees when the collar of my shirt brings me to the ground on my back. I look up to see the boy from district 7. He doesn't give me a smile but holds a knife at his side. I move around under him trying to escape but can't. His knees hold my arms at my side. I look to my left and see the machete close to my hand. I inch closer and closer as he taunts me with the knife. My hand grips around the handle as he arches the knife up. I bring the machette up with force and jab it into the back of his leg. He screams and then jumps off me quickly. He stands with his hand on the handle ready to pull it out of his calve. His face contorts into an unknown face as the pain goes up his body. He gives up with the handle and tries to throw a knife at me I dodge it. I don't want to kill him, but I can't let Deanie die either.

"What happened to your axe?" I yell as I pull the knife out of my belt and throw it at his face. The knife is embedded in his left eye and it is all I see as I watch his body fall heavily on the ground. His cannon blasts and I walk over to him quickly and pull the machete out of his calve. I turn around and pick up my bag from the ground and throw it over my shoulder and leave him, his bag, and my knife. My walk seems longer than it should because I thought of the boy's face when I killed him. He was scared. He was dead.

As soon as I see the volcano come close I run fast. I jog over to the crevice and pull Deanie carefully out of the crevice and lay her down just outside of the entrance. I look down at her, she's in bad condition. She is sweating and is pale. Her chest still rises and falls normally. I drop the bag from my shoulders and dumped the items out. A syringe falls on the ground, a small tin, and a piece of paper. I look at the paper and read the instructions quick. As quickly and safely I could I unwrapped the fabric from Deanie's neck and opened the tin and rub the smelly lotion onto the two bites on Deanie's neck. I put down the tin and grab the syringe from the ground. I pop the cap off the sharp end and inject it in Deanie's arm to the nearest vein.

I drop the syringe and sit back and look at her. I grab her hand and wait.


	24. Chapter 24

Deanie's POV #13

A rumble wakes me up. I put my hand on the volcano and feel that it is ice cold. I don't understand the point of the gamemakers putting the volcano here if it isn't going to erupt. I sit up and peel the jacket off of my chest. I look down at my grey shirt and see a dark stain at the collar in the moonlight.

"Deanie?" I go to turn my head in the direction of the sound and am forced into a hug. Mailey holds my shoulders an arms length away. "I thought I was going to loose you." I see tears fill her eyes and then she embraces me in a hug. I lift up my arm and pat her on the back. I look down my bloodied hand and place it to my side.

"You saved me." I let out a breath and give her a hug. "Thank you, Mailey." She holds me tighter and lets out a long breath.

"You would do the same for me." She pulls away and I stare at her brown eyes. "In fact you already did once. I can never repay you." I chuckle and feel my neck. No holes, just two little indents.

"You just did." I say. "We are going to save everyone from this hell." I tell her sternly.

"Do you want to get up?" She asks me.

I nod at her. She offers her hand to me but I refuse it. I stand up and stretch my body. "I think i'll go hunting." I say to her as I pick my trident up from the ground and hold it tighly in my hand.

"No." She stands up with my and looks up at me. "Brody and the boy from district 1 are still out there. You could get hurt." I look at her for a long moment.

"I'll be fine." I walk past her.

"No Deanie, I don't want you getting hurt. We both need to survive so we don't have to be bos around by Snow anymore. We can stop h-" A cannon sounds in the distance. I look around me and all I see is dark. The only light is that of the moonlight and the Capitol's crest hovering in the sky. The Capitol's anthem brings both mine and Mailey's attention to the sky. In the sky I see the girl from 1 then the boy from 1 then one more boy that is from 7. "Brody is the only one left." Mailey says with a bright smile. I drop my Trident on the ground and face her.

"Mailey no!" I grab her shoulders and try to find her eyes in the dark. "Brody won't listen. All he cares about is winning. He won't even give us a chance to explain to him." She gives me a stare. "He will not be afraid to kill you. He is as vicious as Snow is." Mailey opens her mouth but stops and looks through me.

"Did you hear that?" She asks through a dull tone. She begins to walk to the trees.

"Mailey what are you doing?" I grab the back of her shoulders. "I don't hear anything." She doesn't stop walking so I stand in front of her. I look into her eyes and see them glazed over. She doesn't look like she's there, she doesn't look in control.

"You stay here while I go check it out." She pushes me to the side. I grab her hand but she tugs hard and I almost lose my grip. A noise gets my attention from behind. I stop for a second and let go of Mailey's hand. She continues walking.

"Mailey." I whisper. She disappears into the trees and I can't see her. What has gotten over her?Something doesn't seem right with her, I'm going to find out what. My steps are careful as I make my way towards her. Before I can enter the tree line my body is flung away from the trees and to the ground. I look up and see Brody standing over me. His face is bloodied and he is out of breath.

"Where's your body gaurd Finnick? He says through a wide grin of missing teeth. "Told you that I would get you sooner or later."

I feel my anger rise and jump up and punch him in the nose. He stumbles back a few feet making him further from Mailey and the trees. I take the opportunity to kick his stomach. Blood spurts out of his mouth and on to my pant leg. He folds over and holds his stomach. I walk over to him, grab his ears roughly. I am ready to bring my knee up in a bone smashing connection but he flings my arms to the side and stands up. I bring my fist back ready to hit him but am surprised when his fist connects with my jaw in an uppercut. I am knocked on my back to the ground. For a second I feel out of breath and hold my eyes shut forgetting what stands in front of me. I keep my eyes closed for a second but feel pressure on me. My eyes dart open and I see him sitting just below my stomach. I bring my arm up quickly and hit his ribs. He grunts at me then kicks both of my wrists to the ground and holds them there. After a long moment he moves his fingers up my arm. As he makes his way up my arm he trails his fingers up my neck.

"Oh look. Someone got a little hurt." He digs his nails in my healing snake bite. I bite my tongue and hold my scream. I will not give him the satisfaction of my misery. His head slowly comes closer to mine and his voice comes to a whisper. "You're going to be more than hurt." I move my head to the side but look back at him. I see his hand move at the corner of my eye. I look down at his side. The shine of the blade catches my eye. Panic sweeps my body. He pulls his head away and I kick under him and summon all my strength to my arms, but I fail. He gives me a little smile. "Bye Deanie." His arm lunges forward just below my ribcage and an intense pain rushes through me. My head lunges forward and I feel the urge to vomit, but hold it back. The pain forces me to close my eyes. You got to stay strong. I tell myself. He can't win. I won't win, but Mailey will. I won't let him kill her. I open my eyes and find it hard to focus, but I watch as he lifts himself from me. He stands up and looks down at me. "It may take a while but you will bleed out eventually." He bends down quickly and twists the knife inside of me and pulls it out. I scream so loud, I deafen myself. "Oh don't worry." He looks in the trees. "Your friend will die quickly." He brings the blade up to his face and smiles at me then turns on his heels and slowly strolls away. He limps as he walks and I think that is the reason why he isn't moving faster.

I grab my stomach and squeeze my eyes shut for a moment to collect myself. I open my eyes quickly and look down at the expanding stain on my shirt at my ribs. I place my hand on top of my wound and cringe at the pressure I apply. With my left hand across my stomach, I roll on to my side and sit on my knees. His head bobs slowly up and down and I look for my trident. I bite my lip hard but stand up and stumble over to my trident. My hands are covered in my blood and I'm starting to feel light headed. I can't die yet. I bite even harder with every step I take. The blood in my mouth is too much to handle but I swallow it as I bend down to pick up my trident. My grip tightens on the steal weight as I bring it up and over my shoulder. Brody is just feet away from me so I bring the trident back one last time and throw it forward. The trident hits his back shoulders with a quiet thump and he falls on his knees. The rest of his body topples over a second later. The cannon booms and I fall face first into the dirt.

"Deanie!" I hear Mailey scream. Her footsteps come closer and her body sits down beside me. I feel her hands grab my shoulders and pull me up. She holds my head in her lap and I look up at her face in the dark. "You are going to be alright." She tells me through tears.

"You can't give up on beating them." I say to her. "You won Mailey." She shakes her head viciously and hugs my head. I feel her tears hit my face. I have failed Finnick. I'm not coming back to him.

"No!" She screams. "I can't do it on my own." I shake my head under her and she lifts up her head and looks down at me.

"Show them what you got." I cough and blood squirts out. My eyes trail to the stars and I see them sparkle like the water in district 4. I think of the sharks. I think of Finnick. I think of the last thing he said to me. I did show them what I had. They didn't have me.


	25. Chapter 25

Mailey's POV #13

"Mailey no!" Deanie grabs my shoulders. "Brody won't listen. All he cares about is winning. He won't even give us a chance to explain to him." I stare at her long. I know what Brody is like. I just didn't see it from the beginning. He would kill me the first opportunity he would get, but maybe there is a chance that his mind can change though. The more people to fight with the stronger we get. "He will not be afraid to kill you. He is as vicious as Snow is." I open my mouth to speak but I can't. The words won't come out.

"Did you hear that." I hear myself say. That's not me though. I didn't think it. I didn't say it. My feet begin to move. What is going on? I panic. I'm not in control of my body anymore.

"Mailey what are you doing?" She grabs the back of my shoulders. "I don't hear anything." I try to stop moving but can't. Deanie stands in front of me. She looks into my eyes but she can't see me. I begin to panic.

"You stay here while I go check it out." Again my voice but I didn't think it. My voice sounds distant. I push Deanie to the side and walk forward. Deanie grabs my hand to hold me back but I can't. No mater how hard I try I can't control my own body. A noise draws Deanie's attention from behind her. I feel her release my hand so I continue to walk. Mentally, I keep pulling at my body to stay but its like a never winning battle of tug of war. I feel weak.

I walk in the trees like a robot. Slow, controlled. Once I am in the jungle with the palm trees surrounding me it goes deathly quiet.

"Try to defy me now." I hear a voice in the distance. Not just any voice. I recognize it. "You can't defeat the undefeated." The voice belongs to President Snow. The bile in my stomach rises as I fight my body more and more. "You thought it would be easy. You were wrong. I'm going to make sure that Brody kid wins." I hear Deanie scream behind me. I push my body more.

"She needs our help." I scream, but my voice isn't projected out of my body. I keep walking further and further into the trees. I push my mind some more and envision me being in control again. My finger twitches at my side. Is that me?

"You nor Deanie will win these games." Snow continues but I ignore him. "Neither of you are strong enough." I feel me mentally smashing myself against the walls of my own prison. "I'm in control of you know. I always will be" A cannon screams in the distance.

"Deanie!" I scream as I give one more push. I hear my voice. I hear my command through my body. I don't hear Snow. I turn fast on my heal and run. My feet race through the bushes and I arrive at the volcano. I look down to see Brody on his stomach with Deanie's trident through his back. I search around quickly and see Deanie on the ground. "Deanie!" I scream as I run to her side. I sit down quickly and pull her head on my lap. I look down at her. She lays in a pool of her own blood. I look down at her ribs and see a huge dark hole through her shirt. "You are going to be alright." A tear rolls down my cheek.

"You can't give up on beating them." She tells me. "You won Mailey." I hug her head and let the tears fall.

"No!" I scream. "I can't do it on my own." I feel Deanie's head shake under mine. I lift up my head and look down at her. Her face lights up by the moonlight. She smiles even though she is dying.

"Show them what you got." I watch her lips mouth slowly as she says it. She gives a cough then her eyes lose focus of mine and look into the sky. I look at her face and start to panic.

"Deanie." I whisper. I touch her cheek. The cannon rings in my ears. "Deanie!" The screams scrapes my throat roughly. "Deanie." My voice lowers and I rest my head on Deanie's chest. There is no life on her chest. Its still and dead. My sobs move my body uncontrollably. I wasn't here to help her. I let her die. My eyes open slightly and see light. I bring my head up, its only just turned night. The gamemakers must want to announce my victory in the light. I stand up and look around me and go to pull my knife out. I grasp at nothing and look down. I used my only knife on the boy from 7. As I watch the sky carefully a voice booms over the arena.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 69th Hunger Games." He lets out a long pause. "Mailey Parner the tribute from district 2." I look up at the sky and fall on my knees beside Deanie's head. I hold my face in my hands and begin to cry. I have failed. Even the roar of the Capitol citizens over the speaker doesn't bring my atention. Its not over yet, I think. I look between my fingers and see Deanie's lifeless eyes looking up at the sky. A grin is plastered on her face, she had good thoughts before she left. I reach over at her and close her eyes. No one can hurt her now. I look over her body and see a piece of paper hanging out of her pocket. I quickly grab it and shove it in my pocket. I look up and see the stain on her shirt and cringe away.

A hovercraft materializes in the sky above me. I wish Bear was here. A ladder descends from the hovercraft and I grab hold of it and wrap my arms and legs around it. I am lifter a foot off the ground when an electric wave goes through the rope and my body is frozen in place. I'm grateful for that because I don't think I can hold on much longer without it, I feel dizzy just a few feet off the ground. Although they freeze my body they can't freeze my mind, as I look down at Deanie all I can think of is President Snow. If he hadn't interfered she wouldn't of been dead. I could of saved her. Maybe even Brody would be alive, maybe he would of helped us beat the Capitol. Snow wanted us both dead though. Deanie ruined his plan by killing Brody. I didn't break free of Snow's control, he let me go because there has to be a winner.

As the ladder gets closer to the hovercraft I feel anger. I feel hatred. I want President Snow dead. I feel that my body is released from its electronic prison as I enter a pitch black room. I stand up immediately and try to search around me but I can't even see my hand in front of my face. Are they planning a round two of these games? They are going to kill me, I think. My breath begins to race and I spin around faster in the room.

"Good job Mailey." I hear his voice. I hear the vile hiss of his voice. I reach for the knife at my belt and realize its gone. No way of protection. Unless Snow is by himself which is very unlikely. He knows that I am his worst enemy right now. He wouldn't chance it. The lights flicker all around me and I am blinded by the reflective surface of the room. I shield my eyes with my hand and look around. Standing in front of me in the corner is President Snow. He has a watch in his hand. "You made such a good show."

"I'm going to kill you!" I scream as I lunge towards him. He gives me a wicked smile as he steps to the side and the wall slides open. Whatever is behind there is not going to like what happens to them. I ignore Snow for a moment and barge forward with my hands extended and bring a peacekeeper to the ground with me. I feel the peacekeeper beneath me struggle, but I give him no chance so I pin his arms to the ground like the boy from district 7 did to me. I rip the helmet off his head and grab his brown hair. I look into his eyes and picture him as the peacekeeper who set that house on fire in district 2. The one that killed Cleasy. Tears come to my eyes as his head comes in contact with the floor with repeated smacks. The peacekeeper is long knocked out, but I can't find myself to stop hitting his head against the ground over, and over, and over again. A click at my temple stops me from giving the final smash on the ground.

"Mailey." I slowly turn my head look over to my left and see down the barrel of a gun. A gun that is controlled by President Snow. "You can't possibly beat me." I raise my hands above my head and hold them there as I stay on top of the peacekeeper. "That's a good girl. You are never going to be in control of yourself, or the others around you." I look into his black eyes and see only hatred. I see weakness. In a quick motion I bring my hand to the gun and rip it out of his hand and aim it at him. I slowly walk back wards in the center of the room with the gun still aimed at him.

"This was crafted in my district." I aim it at the center of his forehead with a steady hand. "I know how to use it." The smile fades from his face and he raises his hands shakily. I shake my head and add little pressure on the trigger. Before I can apply enough pressure on the trigger a prick to my neck sends my body to the ground. My head smacks hard on the steal floor as I land in an awkward position sideways. I try to fix can't fix myself out of the position but I feel too numb to move. My eyes become heavy but I force myself to keep them open. President Snow doesn't loose his focus on me. I look around me and see the peacekeeper being dragged from the door jam. I look above me through unfocused eyes and see a man dressed in a white lab coat. His brown hair and blue eyes remind me of Bear. "Bear." Is the last thing I say before my eyes close and my mind goes empty.


	26. Chapter 26

Finnick's POV

I watch in horror as Brody shoves the knife in her. I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Deanie!" I stand up and throw a vase at the hologram. It smashes against the wall, but doesn't stop the program from running. Smuil grabs my arm tightly. I rip my arm from his grasp and he gasps. Where is Mailey? She just left Deanie. She left her for dead. I feel wetness on my hand and look down and see blood drip from between my fingers. The vase must of cracked in my hand before I threw it.

"Finnick! Stop it! She can still make it." I look at him with hatred and look at the screen. I watch as Brody twists the knife inside her. I can't do anything to help her. I'm useless to her in her darkest moments.

"I swear I will rip that boys throat out if he comes back here." I spit every word out like venom.

Deanie gets up from the ground and begins to stumble forward. She picks up her trident from the ground and throws it at him. To my surprise it hits Brody with full impact. A cannon makes a loud bang on the program and its hard to tell if its Deanie's or Brody's because she falls just as it goes off. I squeeze my hands into fistsmaking blood ooz out of my wounds as I see Mailey run on screen. She holds Deanie in her lap and the anticipation kills me. I feel like I had been holding my breath for an eternity because a big sigh of relief leaves my chest when I see Deanie's lips move in the moonlight. Although I hear no words. The Gamemakers are cutting it out. It must be pretty bad if the Capitol is muting it.

Deanie's eyes trail to the sky as if looking at the camera. As if looking at me. I feel tears fall down my cheeks as I see the light in her eyes disappear.

"I'm sorry Finnick." I hear Smuil beside me. Still standing I turn towards Smuil with rage in my eyes.

"You're sorry?" I grab him by the collar of his shirt and pull him to my eye level. "Your President Snow did this to her." I throw him roughly to the couch and point at the screen. "Your President did this to all of them." I look down at Smuil who has shriveled up in the corner of the couch. He looks up at me in terror.

"Finn-ick." Smuil whispers and lets out a tear. "I am truly sorry." Tears burst through my eyes and I can't hold them back anymore. I walk out of the living room and run to her bedroom. I sit on the edge of her bed and place my bloodied hands on my face and begin to sob. Deanie's gone. They took her from me.

"Deanie." I whisper through sobs. She's just another lost tribute to them. She was disposable just like the rest of us. I look up from my hands and look out the window. Not anymore.


	27. Chapter 27

Mailey's POV #14

I wake up to the sound of clanging. I open my eyes and sit up. My eyes dart all around the small steal room and see nothing. The only thing that is in the room is the white bed I'm laying on. I look down at my clothes and see that I'm still in the arena clothes, my boots and everything. My clothes no longer hold the blood stains from Deanie's wound and I touch it to make sure it is really gone. I look away and kick my feet off the bed slowly and grab my neck as I bend it from side to side. Beside the bed are the black boots. I put them on quickly and slowly creep to the door. The door slides open quickly and I jump at the sight of a woman in a white lab coat. She gives me a bright smile.

"Its good to see you up Mailey." She stands in front of me and blocks my way to leave. "Congratulations on winning." She reaches her hand out so that I may shake it. I look down at her hand as if it could have teeth and reluctantly shake it back. "Well we usually leave five days for the victor to regenerate, but" She looks me up and down with a smile. "since the games only lasted two days and you didn't inflict too much damage on your body. We will be starting the celebrations early this evening." She gives me another smile but I don't talk. She looks at my neck. "Although you do have a scar on your neck from The boy from 11 holding a knife there." I look up at her quizzically. Of coarse she knows how that happened. Everyone will. "Makeup can fix that though." She gives me a pat on the shoulder and walks down the hall.

I wait at the door for a moment then walk out. I stand still and hold my hands strong at my side then look down both halls. I quickly make a decision and run down the left hall. My feet make loud thumps against the steal floor as I race down to where ever I may end up. I stand in front of what looks to be a door, but I stand far enough back that it won't open. A sigh escapes my throat and I take a step closer. The door slides open and I am welcomed by Sundy, Marcus, and my stylist. I find comfort in seeing them again, but I don't find comfort in their eyes. They all wish me dead I bet, I killed Bear my best friend. I killed a fellow tribute. I stand there quietly for a moment with my head hung low, but then am given a hug from Sundy. She wears heals that make her the same height as me so she gives me a peck on the cheek.

"Its great to see you home." She says through tears. After a long moment Marcus comes up beside me in his signature black sweater and gives both me and Sundy a hug. I wonder if they know what just happened with President Snow and I. It probably had happened a couple days ago because I have probably been knocked out for days. I want to tell them about what happened, but I don't bother mentioning anything to them because I am probably being watched and probably will be continued watched for the rest of my life.

I look over Sundy's shoulder and see my stylist standing awkwardly at the very back of the room quietly. I break away from their hugs and walk over to him.

"I still haven't learned your name." I reach my hand out for him to shake it. He looks down at my hand with a smile and grabs it.

"Waltif Pal." I smile up at him. He tugs my hand hard towards him and embraces me into a hug.

"Nice to meet you Waltif." I mumble through his grey shirt. I feel a hand on my shoulder and Waltif realeases me. Marcus stands over me.

"We should be heading back to the training building." Marcus says as I cringe. I don't want to be reminded of the last safe moments of the dead tributes. I look up at them and nod.

We all walk quietly through the building with our feet echoing behind us. No one is roaming the building not even the mentors. They must all be in their designated floors.

"So we are going up stairs for you to get something to eat, then we will get you dressed up there then you will have the show with Cesar and all the Capitol." I nod at Waltif and continue to walk with my head down. We get in the elevator and Sundy quickly hits the number 2 button. Waltif continues to talk. "Once on the stage they will introduce the prep team. Then they will present me then it will be Marcus and Sundy." The elevator opens up and he continues his sentence in the lobby of the apartment. "Then Cesar will introduce you and you will sit down in the chair beside him and watch the highlights of this years games." Everyone walks behind Waltif. I nod at him sadly and look around me.

I invision Bear sitting on the chair in the dinning room and look away quickly. Marcus places his hand on my shoulder and I look up at him.

"Its something you will not get use to." A tear falls down my face and I turn on my heal away from Marcus. He is the only one that will understand me. "You're a mentor now." I turn around and look up at him and walk over to the table. Sundy pulls out a chair for me and I sit down and a plate is placed in front of me. I don't want to eat their food. I want to get this over with. I want to be done with this.

After an hour of eating and talking with people, which was not much talk Waltif decides that I should get changed. He grabs my arm and loops it in his and stands me up. We walk down the hall to my room, just the two of us in silence. I don't strike up a conversation with him, I really don't even know what we will talk about. I don't want to talk to anyone actually because the only thing on my mind is the games and that's the last thing I want to think about. He releases his arm from mine and opens the door for me and I walk in slowly.

"I'll be right back." He tells me quickly as I stand in the center of the room. I find myself watching the bed not wanting to look away. "I need to grab your dress for tonight." After a long moment of no response Waltif closes the door and his footsteps disappear down the hall. I close my eyes and sigh. Once I open my eyes I see Bear on the edge of the bed staring at me with his casual grin. I look down at him and he looks up at me in silence. A tear yet again rolls down my cheek and I walk over to the bed. I find my seat right beside Bear. I know it isn't him, but I find comfort in seeing his smile. Seeing his blue eyes. Seeing him. I look at Bear's profile and see his wide grin. The grin that always made me smile. It was always plastered on his face. I look away quickly and watch my clean black boots in the dim light sparkle.

"You can't give up Mailey." I hear his voice close to my ear and look up. Bear is gone. There is nothing but thin air where I just saw him. The tears burst through my eyes like a ragging river. I ball my hands into fists and dig them into my eyes as I let the stream of tears flow down my face.

"What have I done?" I mumble. I lift my head off my fists and stand up. My feet walk quietly towards the bathroom. I watch my feet hit the ground softly with each step when a white square falls to the floor beside me. I stop in my tracks and pick up the paper. This was the one from Deanie's pocket. I forgot that I even took this from Deanie. I look down at the white paper and see a bloodied finger print that stands out from the white background. My hands begin to shake and I take a big gulp and try to hold my hands steadily. The paper seems to be folded in two and I pull the two pieces apart like a greeting door. Looking at me is two children. Well not children the one seems twelve while the other seems fourteen. Although there is more kids in the picture, their bodies seem to be cut off. Like someone had ripped it from a bigger piece of paper. A picture. It must be a school photo. In certain Districts all grades took a photo together and you got to stand beside whoever you wanted.

Why would Deanie have this in her pocket? I look closer at the two kids and see two familiar faces. One more familiar than the other. Smiling up at me with the brightest smile is Finnick with his almost white hair and bright blue eyes. He looks fourteen in this picture so that must mean that this was taken just before he went into the games. I cringe. His right arm is draped across a tall young girl with light brown hair and green eyes. She doesn't smile as bright as Finnick, but she does have a little grin. Deanie. A tear falls from my eye as I look at the two smiling. Even at the worst possible times, there can be happiness. I shake my head, not while President Snow is in charged. I look down at the corner of the picture and see a red heart. They really did love each other. Not in a husband and wife love, but as a brother and sister love. I can't even imagine how Finnick is feeling right now. My thought is broken short by the door swinging open.

"Lets get dressed quickly the show starts in a couple of hours." I quickly fold the picture and shove it in my pocket before Waltif can see it and wip the tear from my cheeks. "We don't have to do it now, we ca-" I shake my head roughly and walk over to him. Waltif has a golden outfit draped over his arm and I place my hand on the fabric and lightly brush it. The fabric feels feathery under my hand and it makes me feel warm.

"Lets put this on." I say with a weak smile. I walk over to the bathroom and take a shower. Once I get out of the shower I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes follow my wet, long curly black hair to my brown eyes. They continue past my cheeks and to my neck where a white scar the size of my pinky nail holds its place on the left side of my neck. I shake my head and as I walk out of the bathroom with a white robe on I jump over my pile of clothes. That's the last time I will be seeing those clothes. Waltif stands up and stretches the dress out to me. I drop the robe from my shoulders and grab the dress from him. As I struggle to get it over my head, Waltif helps me and I feel my head pop out of the top. Waltif takes a blow dryer in his hand from a portable makeup stand and begins to dry my hair.

"Perfect." He looks at me with a huge smile on his face. "You look beautiful." He gives his finger a twirl and I unwillingly spin around for him. "You are as beautiful on the outside as you are in." I look up at him confused. Didn't he watch the games? I killed people. People are dead just so one person can survive. I tried to prevent killing, I tried to save Deanie but Snow got in the way. "Go look in the mirror darling." I walk to the bathroom quickly and look into the sink mirror. "No silly." He gives me a bright smile and comes into the bathroom with me. He closes the door and a full length mirror appears in front of me.

"I never even knew that was there." I say to him as I look at my reflection. My dress is a loose fitting dress that comes down just above my ankles. It has short sleeves that come down mid bicep. Its gold in colour and looks furry in certain areas while in other areas its shiney. Waltif lets out a loud shriek and runs into the bedroom. I ignore him and look up at my face. I wear no makeup and my black hair is worn plainly down. The dress and my black hair really match each other and it makes my cheeks pop out more than usual, but it is nice to see no change in my appearance. I am who I am. They haven't changed me.

Waltif runs in with a pair of black flats. "Almost forgot." He gives me a little smile and then kneels down with my ankle in his hand and slips the shoe on my foot. Seeing Waltif do this reminds me of a fairytale my mother use to tell me when I was little about a girl losing her slipper after dancing with a Prince and the Prince searches everywhere to find her. As Waltif places my foot into the other shoe the realization hits me like a ton of bricks. I'm going to see my parents in a couple days. I'm going to be home. A tear falls down my cheek and as Waltif stands up I wrap my arms around him in a hug. I didn't lose everyone. My parents are the only ones left.

A sob escapes my throat and the tears yet again fall from my face. Waltif's hand brushes my hair and he tries to calm me. "Good thing I didn't put makeup on you, Mailey." His joke makes me laugh and I pull away from the hug. I smile at him and rub the back of my hand on my cheek to brush away the tears.

"Lets go." He leaves the room first and I follow him out. I walk to the bedroom door where Waltif is holding the door open for me when I run back to the bathroom quickly. I drop on my knees and grab my pants from the pile of clothes. I rifle through the pockets quickly and pull out the piece of paper. I breath in deeply and hold it in my hand as I leave the bathroom.

"What was that?" Waltif asks me as we walk down the hall. I look forward. I close my hand tightly around the paper, making sure it doesn't get crumpled.

"Nothing." As we enter the dinning room I see both Sundy and Marcus standing quietly to the side with a smile.

"You look wonderful." Sundy tells me then walks over to the elevator with Marcus. Behind them is two other people dressed ridiculously like the rest of the Capitol citizens.

"Who are they?" I whisper to Waltif. He looks at me with a smile.

"That's the prep team." He walks over to the elevator and I follow him. "You never met them because I like to do my own work." The elevator dings open and we all pile in quickly and quietly. The elevator brings us all the way to the lobby where we will be escorted to under the stage for the Capitol and us to review the highlights of this years Hunger Games.

Since Waltif and I were the last ones inside the elevator we were the first ones out. I take a couple steps out of the elevator with my head turned listening to Waltif talking to everyone else who is walking out behind us. I hard object smashes into my chest and I think I have walked into a wall. How embarrassing, I think. I open my eyes and see Finnick looking down at me with red puffy eyes.

"Sorry." He mumbles and walks towards the elevator. Everyone walks past me as I stand a few feet from Finnick and watch as he enters the elevator. He holds his finger by the number without pressing them and I stare at him. His left hand is covered with a white bandage and he wears disheveled clothing. I hope he realizes that its mandatory to go to tonight's viewing. By the way he looks now though, it seems he doesn't care if President Snow sends peacekeepers to kill him. The door closes in front of him and my thoughts come back to me.

"Mailey." I turn around and see Sundy angrily tapping her toes to the ground with her fist on her hips. I roll my eyes and walk over to her and Waltif. Everyone else must of went on without them. All of our feet patter against the ground as we make our way closer to a door. I look down at my side and open up my hand to reveal the picture. I look into Finnick's young eyes. Then I picture Finnick's eyes when they looked into mine. The games change people. Even if someone does when the games. Sometimes they don't ever come back to who they once were.


End file.
